Fuego Helado
by NH22JONYDANY10
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen conquistó Poniente. Tras tres años va hacia el Muro y el Lord Comandante, Jon Nieve. Sin proponerselo, conquista el corazón de la Madre de Dragones. Pero tendrán que luchar en contra del Invierno y de los Otros. Porque ello se complementaron y asi dando el Eterno Verano.
1. Chapter 1

Cap #1

Habían pasado tres años desde que Daenerys Targaryen había conquistado todo Poniente, los Siete Reinos, armadas con sus tres Dragones de gran tamaño, sometiendo a todos del poder de una verdadera Reina, la legitima, no como los hijos nacidos del incesto o de Stannis Baratheon, que en cierto modo tenía derecho al trono pero ella era la hija Aerys II Targaryen el último Rey de su linaje, hasta ahora.

Ella trajo consigo al reino la justicia que muchos merecían. Había puesto en orden a los verdaderos guardianes de Poniente. Había regresado el dominio del Norte a la Casa Stark de Invernalia al poder de Sansa Stark la única viva de todos los Stark, conocida.

Ella había hecho muchas cosas favorables para el reino. Era querida por todos desde las tierras del occidente hasta las de oriente, tierras en la cuales ella comenzó derribando grandes ciudades para liberar esclavos donde consiguió a su fiel ejercito de Inmaculados. Ella había elegido a Tyrion Lannister para que sea la mano del Rey, ella había reconquistado su trono pero no sabía cómo gobernar un reino y quien más que el gnomo que a pesar de haber sido culpado del asesinato de su sobrino lo liberó de toda culpa, cuando habían descubierto la verdad. Porque sea quien sea el es Tyrion Lannister que tenía el cerebro de su padre o aún mejor.

Ser Barristan Selmy se convirtió Lord comandante de la Guardia Real, aunque ya lo había sido, Dany solo le había devuelto lo que el niño-rey Joffrey le había quitado. Missandei, Irri y Jhiqui seguían siendo sus fieles doncellas.

Es una mañana extrañamente cálida, Su Alteza. — dijo Ser Selmy entrando al cuarto donde se realizaban las reuniones del Consejo Privado.

Tiene razón, Ser— esta se sentó a la cabeza.

Contrariamente a esto el invierno está por venir, los Dioses han sido piadosos en darnos por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que tome el trono, Su Alteza.

Si, también lo sienten mis dragones. — extrañaba tenerlos a los hombros pero ahora están muy grandes.

Aquí le traigo un cuervo que viene de la Guardia de la Noche, parece que es en busca de ayuda, mi señora. — y le entregó en la blancas manos de la Reina y sus campanitas tiritaron. Ella tenía una docena de las campanas en el cabello de oro blanco, usaba un vestido de seda color lila, sencillo pero hermoso. Lo empezó a leer.

Parece que las cosas no van muy bien allá, me piden hombres, armas…— ella le dirigió una mirada a su protector en busca de Consejo. El anciano sonrió.

Su Alteza, usted tenía una antepasada llamada Alyssane que visitaba el Muro una vez al año, se preocupaba por los hombres que lo defendían porque decía que aquellos Guardianes de Negro mantenían a raya todo mal que pudieran estar más allá, eran los tiempos en que lo hombres vestidos de negro eran igual de respetados como los de la Guardia Real. — ella asintió, el Muro era parte de su reino. Ella nunca había sentido el invierno y había escuchado que "Un largo verano significa a un más largo invierno." Meditó un momento y tomo una decisión.

Bien, Ser Barristan vamos a conocer al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon Nieve. — dijo mientras repetía el nombre en su mente, su corazón palpitó de emoción y le recordó el día en que sus dragones nacieron.

Jon Nieve estaba firmando unos papeles desde su escritorio, remojaba la pluma en tinta y seguía. El Castillo Negro había progresado al mando del nuevo Lord Comandante a pesar que era el más joven que jamás tuvo el honor de tener este cargo. A sus veinte años había logrado hazañas, admira y envidiadas por muchos y también era por muy pocos odiado que los seguian llamando cambiacapas a pesar que ya habían pasado tres años.

¡Jon!— entró gritando Samwell Tarly con un pergamino en la manos, tenía las regordetas mejillas sonrosadas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

Sam el Mortífero no lo llames a así , tienes que decirle Lord Comandante — espetó Pyp.

Sí, sí lo siento Jon ¡Oh perdón! Mi Lord Comandante. — el aludido sonrió. — Le traigo noticias del Desembarco del Rey. — le dijo y le entregó con solemnidad el papel en sus manos mientras hacia una reverencia. — Quien diría que nos respondieran al cabo de dos meses…

Estamos solo nosotros tres, pueden llamarme como sea. — entonces abrió el pergamino y lo leyó él pensaba que iba a recibir una negativa, ya que su amigo Sam había insistido tanto en que debía mandar un mensaje al Desembarco del Rey, «tal vez a la nueva Reina le interesaría» había dicho. Entonces sus ojos color gris se abrieron ante la sorpresa. — Viene…ella viene. — dijo mirando a sus dos amigos. San saltó de alegría.

Por fin conoceré a la Madre de Dragones, me dicen que es la más hermosa mujer en todo el mundo. — dijo Pyp, pero a Jon meditaba « Solo vendrá, mirará y se irá. No hará gran cosa, ni siquiera nos dará hombres ni armas…todos los reyes le importa muy poco lo que pase en el Muro, ella era un Targaryen y como una de ellos, será orgullosa. » pensó para sus adentros.

Pasó un día, eran las ocho de la mañana y un cuerno sonó en todo el Castillo Negro despertando a Jon que deprisa se levantó de su lecho, porque había sonado. Se despertó y se vistió con su típico traje negro, con su capa gruesa negra. Abrió la puerta y se chocó de lleno con la cabeza de Sam. "Auch" espetó Jon.

¡La Reina! — gritó sobándose la parte la cabeza adolorida por el golpe. — ¡Está llegando!

¡Que! Pero si ayer…— se calló cuando una sombra cubrió por completo el Castillo, alzaron la mirada y vieron algo parecido aún cuervo pero los sobre volaba muy en lo alto. — Dragones…

Enseguida después que Jon se había dado cuenta que Sam no estaba loco. Despertó a todos en el Castillo Negro, los trescientos cincuenta y siete hombres de aquel lugar se vistieron como rápidamente. Salieron a recibir a la reina.

Todos estaban parados firmemente con Jon al frente esperando a la última Targaryen, y a su lado su fiel amigo _Fantasma_ que estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras pero gruñía al notar la presencia de los nuevos animales. Todos miraron hacia arriba cuando vieron a los tres dragones, pero el Lord Comandante se mantenía impasible. Cuando divisó bajo la neblina propia del Norte una hilera de personas que venían. Vio el estandarte de los de la sangre de fuego. Encabezaba el gran ejército la joven de cabello plata, iba sobre un caballo blanco. La vio de lejos no podía verle bien el rostro. La marcha se detuvo a cien metros de ellos. Los que avanzaron fueron La Reina, Ser Barristan Selmy, Gusano Gris, Aggo, Jhogo y Rakharo sus jurados jinetes de sangre, y sus tres doncellas. Todos a excepción de la Reina llevaban gruesas capas de oso en gris y castaño. Daenerys llevaba sobre los hombros una capa fina de piel de oso pero en color blanco no eras más gruesa que un dedo. Entonces allí la vio con mayor claridad. Piel blanca, sus ojos lilas exóticos, su nariz fina, su bermellón rosado, su sedoso cabello plata arreglado en una laboriosa trenza adornado con campanitas que sonaban cuando el corcel daba paso. La capa blanca la cubria por completo igual que sus acompañantes. Se podía notar un vestido de seda turquesa. «Es hermosa» se oyó en murmuros entre los hombres de la guardia de la noche. Jon solo giró su cabeza un poco, tenía las cejas fruncidas y fue suficiente para callarlos.

Y entre el espacio sobrante que había dejado la reina aterrizaron sus tres dragones. El de la izquierda tiene escamas de color crema, pero sus cuernos, huesos de las alas y cresta espinal son de color dorado. Sus dientes son brillantes dagas negras. Sus ojos son dos piscinas de oro fundido y su llama es oro pálido plagado de rojo y naranja. El de la derecha tiene escamas de color verde y bronce. El verde de sus escamas es un verde oscuro, el verde del musgo en la espesura del bosque, al atardecer, justo antes de que la luz se desvanezca, y que brillan como el jade. Sus ojos son de bronce, más brillante que los escudos pulidos, y brillan con su propio calor. Jon se quedó sorprendido por aquellos semejantes gigantes. Pero el que hizo que recorriera inseguridad fue el de en medio, de escamas negras, con los cuernos y la columna vertebral del color de la sangre y sus ojos dos ardientes pozos rojos. Es el más grande y parecía ser el más agresivo de los tres porque rugió con tal magnitud que tuvo que sus hombres estaban petrificados. El respiró para tranquilizar el palpitar de su corazón. « Seria un tonto sino sintiera este repentino temor». Él iba hablar pero fue callado por la voz de una de las doncellas de Daenerys.

Todos arrodillados ante Su Alteza Daenerys de la Tormenta de la Casa Targaryen, la primera de su nombre, La que No Arde, Reina de Meeren, Reina de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Khaalesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, Libertadoras de Grilletes, Madre de Dragones, Señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino. — dijo con solemnidad Missandei y los tres dragones rugieron.

Ser Barristan la ayuda a bajar de _Blanca,_ ella ser acercó a paso firme hacia Jon, con la mirada altiva y el sonar de las campanas. Ella le llegaba a penas a la barbilla. Era menuda se dijo. Ojos grises y lilas se conectaron por tres segundos. Jon se dio cuenta que estaba siendo irrespetuoso.

Su Alteza, nos honra a mis hermanos y a mí su visita. Soy Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon Nieve. — le dijo con toda cortesía mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, con el pie izquierdo por delante y mirada a la capa profunda de nieve entonces notó que una gota de sangre cayó en la nieve, sintió un calor recorrerle los labios. El costo por haberse golpeado con Sam. Se relamió los labios para limpiarse. Y no se dio cuenta que su lobo no estaba a su lado.

Levantaos, Lord Nieve. — dijo Dany, ella sin saber le había dicho su apodo, aunque no le dolía más. — Es un honor para mí conocer al guardián que mantiene a raya a las monstruosidades que están más-allá-del-muro. — Reconoció con una leve sonrisa cortés. El joven le tendió su brazo para llevarla y tuvo que ayudarla porque sus finos pies se habían enterrado en la nieve. Ella soltó una pequeña risita. — Lo siento, Lord es que nunca había visto tanta nieve en mi vida. Es maravilloso el paisaje blanco. — él asintió. Y caminaron hacia el Castillo negro. Los hermanos de Jon se abrieron para permitirles el paso.

Cuidado, Su Alteza. — ella asintió y puso su otra mano sobre el brazo del joven. Entonces oyó el aullido de su fiel amigo. _Fantasma_ estaba frente a frente con el dragón negro, le ensañaba los dientes y el dragón hacia lo mismo. — ¡ _Fantasma_! ¡Aquí _Fantasma_!— gritó el joven Nieve, asustado.

¡Drogón!— gritó Daenerys, este la miró y alzó el vuelo, sus hermanos lo siguieron. El lobo regresó al lado de Jon. — Dicen que las mascotas son iguales a sus dueños, entonces Lord Nieve ha de ser muy valiente.

O muy tonto para enfrentarme a un dragón. — concluyó mientras le rascaba la oreja a su compañero mientras le decía « No vuelvas a hacer eso.». Reanudaron la marcha.

Pyp no crees que contrastan, negro y blanco— susurró Grenn para su amigo. Él le dio la razón.

Si…son como…como hielo y fuego. — añadió pero callaron cuando sintieron la mirada del Primer explorador. La reina a medida que iba pasando miraba a todos los hombres dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa. A pesar que el joven tenía su vestimenta negra de manga larga de cuero, podía sentir el calor de Dany entrando en la piel de brazo.

Al entrar al Castillo Negro se dispuso a subir al Torreón del Comandante, para tener una vista de todo el lugar desde el alto balcón. Estando allí divisó todo a su horizonte, los hermanos de Lord la observaban.

Para mí es un gran placer estar aquí, el lugar más al Norte que jamás conocí. He venido a pedido de su Lord Comandante que ha solicitado una ayuda para defender al reino de los llamados Otros. — dijo con voz solemne. — Durante el tiempo que me quede, hare todo lo posible para solucionar los problemas presentes. Sin más que decir, espero mi estadía sea de su agrado mis valientes guardianes de la noche. — los hermanos aplaudieron emocionados y aullaron como lobos. Dany esbozó una dulce sonrisa que derritió a más de uno.

Entonces Jon, Aemon, Sam, Daenerys y sus acompañantes se reunieron para comenzar todo lo relacionado en la ayuda de la Reina al muro.

Disculpe, Su Alteza pero como llegó hoy, si ayer recién recibimos la carta. — empezó Jon desde la cabecera de la mesa que media unos cuatro metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho.

Quería darle una sorpresa Lord. — dijo la reina desde la otra cabecera de la mesa. Todos estaban de pie a excepción de ella que la parecer se había lastimado el tobillo en el viaje pero hacia todo a su alcance para caminar firme cuando llegó. — Cuando la carta llegó y yo decidiera venir, tenía que dejar el reino en orden y también recaudar lo necesario para poder ayudarlos. Entonces no envié una carta enseguida sino que ayer se la envié apenas salió el sol para que llegara hoy en la mañana. El Muro es un lugar muy lejano, nos tomó un mes nos llevó venir hasta acá. — El asintió. — Comencemos de una vez, Missandei por favor léele al Lord Comandante nuestras aportaciones. La joven de cabellos rizos asintió, se puso al lado de su reina.

Su alteza proveerá lo siguiente:

Quince mil Inmaculados con sus respectivos caballos sanos pura sangre.

Cinco mil delincuentes desde todas las mazmorras de todo Poniente.

Mil caballos pura sangre, quinientos cerdos, trescientas cabras sanas, doscientas gallinas.

Mil hombres constructores y herreros para ayudar a la reconstrucción de los demás Castillos a lo largo del Muro.

Materiales para la reconstrucción de dichos Castillos.

Cincuenta barcos grandes con defensas, cincuenta barcos rápidos para Guardiaoriente del Mar.

Eso es lo que puedo dar por ahora para mejorar el muro pero eso no significa que me negaría a cualquier cosa que haga falta. — sonrió para todos los presentes, Jon estaba sorprendido esto es más ayuda que nunca recibieron, ni cuando la Guardia de la Noche estaba en sus tiempos de gloria. — Eso es suficiente Lord Nieve. — dijo ella levantándose de su puesto para estar a su vista.

Si, si Su Alteza. Pero como es que…

He conseguido todo esto— completó Dany— La reina pude hacer lo que quiera y yo uso ese poder para la protección de mi pueblo. Uno contactos aquí y allá. — dijo centrándose en aquellos ojo grises que la miraban con asombro pero con recelo. — ¿Acaso cree que no cumpliré? Lord. — el joven la miró, cerró sus ojos meditando. « Que haces Jon» se preguntó Sam mentalmente, estaba nervioso, emocionado pero preocupado porque conocía a su amigo. Percibió su incomodidad.

Claro que no, Su Alteza. Solo que esto es más de lo que yo imaginé y me cuesta creerlo.

Pues empiece a creerlo, es verdad.

Siguieron durante dos horas discutiendo sobre el Muro y la bondad de la Reina. También hablaron sobre los salvajes que ahora habitaban desde hace tres años el resto de Castillos del Muro pero sin hacer mayor cosa. Distribuyeron a los que hombres que había traído la reina en todos los castillos para que lo ocupen, reconstruyan y defiendan. A excepción de Túmulo largo y Puerta Piedra que eran ocupados por salvajes pero también iba a mejorarla.

Ya era más allá de la once de la noche y Jon cayó rendido en su cama. El día había sido realmente agitado, dragones, más hombres. Una persona había solucionado sus problemas en un día. Sintió su cuerpo liviano, una carga se liberó, la más pesada. Al parecer esta noche dormiría bien. Le acarició la cabeza a su lobo. Se levantó y se dirigió a darse un baño de agua caliente, ya había cenado en compañía con sus hermanos y la reina. «La reina» pensó de repente cuando se pasaba una toalla por los cabellos de rizos negros. Finas gotas se deslizaban sobre su cara. Daenerys Targaryen era amable, todos ya en el Castillo Negro la querían. Pero sin duda era hermosa, eso tuvo que aceptarlo ya que su amigo Pyp le decía eso cada momento que tenía oportunidad. Se vistió con unos pantalones de lana y una camisa negra, estaba dispuesto a dormir pero llamaron a la puerta. Su escudero un niño de diez años le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta de su recamara, « La reina os solicita permitirle la entrada » gritó alto.

Adelante — y el rápidamente caminó unos metros hacia la puerta para recibirla. Abrió y ella entró. Vio que usaba una capa de león hasta la cintura. Y su cabello trenzado contrasto con aquella capa. — Su Alteza. — dijo a modo de saludo inclinándose un poco cuando ella volteó y lo miró. Ella también saludo con la cabeza y una sonrisa. El cerró la puerta.

Disculpe molestarlo a esta hora, pero vengo a entregarle algo importante. — habló. — Puede ayudarme— le indicó, pero Jon no entendió. — La capa— dijo suavemente. Entonces se acercó a ella y le quitó la capa. Él no tenía los guantes puestos así que sin querer tocó con los dedos, la suave y tersa piel de los hombros de la muchacha.

Lo siento. — dijo, dejó la capa sobre una silla. Dany solo usaba un fino vestido sin tiras, hasta los pies de color pastel. Él le indicó que se sentará en la mesita que tenía dentro de su cuarto. El también tomó asiento frente a ella. La mesa era pequeña que si estiraba un poco las piernas tocaría las de su reina. Ella le entregó un pergamino.

Esto me envió su hermana, Lady Sansa. — y así era, esta carta la escribió ella. — Puede leerla.

No sería apropiado…—

Es una orden

Él asintió.

« Hola, Jon. Sé que esto te parecerá extraño pero eres la única familia que me queda. Lamento escribirte ahora después de tanto tiempo pero no tenía el valor suficiente. Además ser la señora de Invernalia no pensé que fuera tan trabajoso pero en lo banquetes me pongo hermosos vestidos. Espero que me perdones por vivir apartada de tì. Seguro que eres el mejor Lord Comandante que la Guardia de la Noche ha tenido jamás. Te deseo lo mejor, hermano. »

Sus dedos temblaron, su corazón palpitó, sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Sansa…esta carta la escribió la misma chica que le decir hermanastro o le recordaba a todos sus hermanos que era un bastardo. Él no la culpaba de nada pero que le pidiera perdón eso lo recordaría siempre. « Padre, me ha aceptado» se dijo contento. Su única hermana viva lo reconocía como un hermano, era un bastardo, sí, pero eso no significa nada cuando alguien te dice hermano.

Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de traérmela usted personalmente.

Esto lo hago con gusto, además Sansa es mi amiga. — ella estiró su mano para tocar el antebrazo del muchacho. — Siento de corazón que haya perdido a toda su familia durante la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes — Al sentir el toque cálido, este alzó la mirada y lo alejó de su alcance.

Se lo agradezco.

Me han contado muchas cosas de su señor padre.

Espero que sean buenas— ella rió.

Claro, Jon. Dicen que su padre era el honor en persona…un hombre en que ciegamente se podía confiar, de eso que hay uno en un millón. Y entre algunas de esas personas que lo corroboran está mi señor mano, Tyrion Lannister. — él se sorprendió, pero aunque desconfiaba de los Lannister él le había ayuda hace mucho tiempo atrás a su hermano Bran.

Pero me tuvo a mí fuera del matrimonio, además fue acusa de traidor cosa que con lo cual jamás creí. — Dany sonrió.

Y estuvo en lo correcto…ya que descubrimos todo el fraude y el incesto de los gemelos Lannister. Fuera o no que tu padre tenga un bastardo, eso no importa. — reconoció. — Hablando de Lannister, mi mano me dio esto. — y el entregó otro pergamino.

El gnomo…pero si esto es…

Exacto, son diseños de nuevas armas que ayudaran a los ataques de los Otros. Con mayor alcance, velocidad. — ella, mientras el joven estaba concentrado mirando las hojas, se levantó y se paró al lado del muchacho. Le puso una mano en el hombro. Este al sentir el leve toque alzó su mirada, con clara incomodidad. Él había dejado pasar el hecho que lo había llamado por su nombre. — Hay algo familiar en tì, Jon, y eso me inquieta. — él con amabilidad le quitó la mano de su hombro, se puso de pie.

Su Alteza, tiene algo más que decirme— le dijo cortante, ella ni se inmuto solo alzó un ceja divertida, soltó una risita. — ¿Que es tan gracioso?— replicó observándola, ella olía demasiado bien, un aroma exótico.

Ya recuerdo, ustedes los hermanos de la Noche juran no tomar esposas y no engendrar hijos. — le sostuvo la mirada. Él estaba más incómodo hasta un cierto sonrojo le atisbó. — Creo que de alguna u otra manera estamos iguales. — el no comprendió. — Yo estaba casada con Khal Drogo, iba a tener un hijo pero murió debido a la maldición de una bruja llamada Mirri Maz Duur y ella en su lecho de muerte juro que jamás volvería a tomar esposo, ni hijo vivo naciera. —ella bajó la mirada pero después la subió.Jon notó que se le quebraba la voz. Pero ella se irguió y volteó para que no la mirara. — Pero yo la quemé, y de las llamas surgieron mis tres dragones…— lo miró. — Se me quemaron todas las ropas y el pelo, pero yo salí ilesa. — eso sabia Jon pero nunca lo creyó hasta que se lo contó de su propia boca. — Desde eso me llamaron La que no Arde, Madre de Dragones. — el asintió sin tener que más decir. — Me case otra vez pero el cometió una traición.

Lamento mucho que no pueda tener hijos, pero entonces…— él lo comprendió. — Si no tiene un primogénito como mantendrá su reinado.

Eso no lo sé, pero por ahora tengo a mis dragones, fieles consejeros y protectores, leales inmaculados. Yo mantendré mi reino. — le dijo con firmeza. — Así que usted Jon Nieve encárguese de protegerlo aquí en el Norte, es lo que pido de corazón. Lord Comandante. — mientras decía eso le tomo una mano entre las suyas, viéndolo a la cara. «Es realmente guapo».

Ella sintió frió, él sintió calor.

Es hora de que descanse, Su Alteza. — dijo tratando de soltarse pero ella lo sostenía fuertemente.

Tiene razón, Lord. — y lo soltó suavemente pero sin retirar la vista. Ella al verlo de cerca notó que tenía el labio inferior en una parte morado. Dany con el pulgar le da un leve apretón. — Parece que duele. — él se mantenía sin moverse, un hilito de sangre surgió de la piel carnosa de labio. Ella lo limpio con su dedo y se lo llevó a su pequeña boca. — Sin duda hasta Jon Nieve sangra. — dijo en burla, se separó de él. Se colocó su capa y se fue. El joven soltó un suspiro y no sabía cuándo contuvo la respiración.

Así que ella es Daenerys de la Tormenta…— se dijo apagando la vela y rindiéndose en su lecho. Su lobo huargo había estado dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap#2

Habían pasado nueve semanas de intenso trabajo en el Muro. La reina había visitado los diecinueves castillos. Desde Guardiaoccidente del Río hasta Guardiaoriente del Mar. Junto con Jon había repartido los hombres que ella había traído, junto con sus constructores, sus animales. Y al Guardiaoriente del Mar ya le habían llegado los barcos. Ella le había devuelto las ganas, garra y valentía a la Guardia de la Noche. Jon y Dany cabalgaban a la cabeza, negro y blanco, hielo y fuego. Ella cada vez que podía le tomaba una hebra de cabello rizo de él y lo acariciaba. « Me gusta» decía. Sus jinetes de sangre lo vigilaban de cerca. Notaba las miradas de las doncellas de Irri y Jhiqui y sus risas coquetas. También tenía que soportar que sus hermanos Grenn y Pyp que lo molestaran, mientras que Sam tartamudeaba cada vez que ella le decía « Que dulce, Sam» y se ponía tan rojo de vergüenza. Ella también demostró ser muy hábil con el arco y flecha, aun cuando iba a los lomos de Drogòn, cosa que dejó todos los hermanos negros muy sorprendidos y en especial al Lord Nieve. Cuando descabalgaban ella insistía en que Jon la ayudar a bajar, iba tomando su brazo siempre. « Después tropiezo, Lord» alegaba para defenderse. Y él le había dado su enorme y gruesa capa porque la reina ya estaba empezando a sentir frió, igual tenía tres más.

Huele a Jon Nieve…— dijo Dany y esto sonrojó al chico que se le adelantó cabalgando.

Había notado lo bien que _Fantasma_ se llevaba con ella, le rascaba detrás de la orejas y él le lamia la cara entera. Un día ella tomó una vara y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

No va a ir, _Fantasma_ es un lobo huargo no un perro. — ella le había dirigido es mirada de «Cuantos quieres perder» y así por traición, su lobo lo había hecho, se le revolcaba en el piso pidiéndole que le rascara la panza. — Traidor…— susurraba con enojo pero al ver la sonrisa cantarina de la reina se le borraba.

Dany mientras cabalgaba le sacaba sonrisas sinceras a Jon, se reía con libertad, y en cierta ocasión tuvo que contenerse por algo de que no debía reírse. Puesto que ella comentaba que Drogòn cuando recién empezaba a expulsar llamas le había quemado la cabellera de Ser Barristan dejándolo más calvo.

No es gracioso Jon Nieve. — le dijo, dándole un empujón al brazo pero ella también soltó la risa y el joven la acompañó.

Parece que Dany está muy feliz. — dijo Missandei mientras veía las capa ondeantes de negro y blanco mientras montaban.

Sí, pero le está cogiendo mucho cariño a Lord Nieve…debemos dejarle en claro que no puede ser. — advirtió Ser Selmy, no por mal, sino que era verdad. La joven suspiró triste porque Dany le había dicho los bien que se sentía con Jon y que la hacía sentir como una doncella enamorada. «Es amable, un poco desconfiado pero me gusta y creo que me he enamorado de él» le había dicho su señora.

También del tiempo que viajaban solo cinco veces los dragones estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que los hombres sintieran un temor. Pero se les pasaba cuando veían a la reina que les acariciaba y montaba un rato. A Jon le invadió la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentiría volar, ver desde lo más alto el mundo que lo rodeaba. Cada vez que ella descendía venía con las mejillas rojas y perladas en un sudor fino su bello rostro.

Es lo más excitante y divertido— le respondió la madre de dragones. Bebiendo un largo trago de agua de un recipiente que le había pasado Irri— Sentir el viento en la cara. ¿Quieres intentarlo?— le dijo emocionada.

Me gustaría, Su Alteza, pero en cuanto me acerque ello me quemaran. — dijo con temor, ella le puso la mano en hombro, ya que se habían sentado sobre una piedra.

Mira Jon, el negro y más grande se llama Drogòn su calor se puede sentir a treinta metros de distancia. Su aleteo suena como un trueno. Tiene sangre negra. Es el más agresivo.

Y ese fue con el montándolo conquistó Poniente. — dijo él. Ella bajo la mano hasta posarse sobre la piedra y Jon instintivamente hizo lo mismo.

Así es, aquel…— dijo señalando al cielo al de verde oscuro. — Su llama es de un fuego amarillo-naranja atravesado por vetas de color verde. Es el más perezoso, ya que siempre está enroscado y durmiendo plácidamente. Se llama Rhaegal — añadió Dany con un sonrisita. — y aquel…es Viserion su rugido podría enviar a un centenar de leones corriendo. Su verdadero color es crema, pero le dicen el dragón blanco. Conoce su nombre. Es más mimado y cariñoso. Él es muy confiado. — dijo y poso su mano pequeña sobre la de Jon que no la alejó es más, se quedó quieto, no la miraba. Miraba al cielo.

Vaya, uno agresivo, perezoso y otro cariñoso. — concluyó levantándose. Ella bajo la mirada, otra vez rehuía. Pero no se dejó.

¡Ven!— y ella corrió hasta alejarse de todos, él la siguió. Caminaron hacia campo abierto y ella gritó. — ¡Viserion! ¡Ven aquí mi pequeño Viserion!— llamó al dragón crema que al oírla se dispuso a descender. Bajo despacio sin causar mayor viento. El acercó su cara a Daenerys que le acarició con suavidad. — Acércate…sin espadas— dijo y el joven dejó su espada en el suelo. Él se acercó lentamente y el dragón hizo un ademán de ataque pero la renina lo detuvo susurrándole dulces palabras. Jon estuvo ya a su lado, sintiendo el calor de la bestia. La muchacha le indicó que lo acariciara. Nieve cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Levantó sus manos con temblor pero pudo sentir la piel escamosa del dragón. Lo acarició y así estuvo un momento. — Ven sube…

Antes tendré que escribir mi testamento. — habló en tono burlón y la reina rió.

No temas, él no te hará daño. — así Jon se montó mientras la joven tranquilizaba a Viserion. — Sostente.

¿De dónde?— y el dragón alzo el vuelo tras una palmadita de la chica. La bestia desplegó, Jon casi pierde el equilibrio al momento pero se agarró de unas escamas salientes y al parecer no le hacían daño. Estuvo en el cielo durante diez minutos. Volando diez kilómetros a la redonda y un par de kilómetros después del Muro. Cuando Viserion aterrizó él tenía su cabello alborotado pero con una sonrisa grande en la cara. — Eso fue maravilloso, el Muro desde arriba se ve una verdadera fortaleza, se nota una fina hilera. Gracias por darme el honor de montar uno de sus dragones. Su Alteza. — él le besó el dorso de la mano y continuo acariciando al dragón.

Es un placer, Jon. — lo dijo sensualmente estando al lado del hombre. — Y me complacería más que tú lo conservaras. — Nieve la miró y se quedaron así, desnudándose con la mirada. Esto dejó congelado al muchacho.

No, Su Alteza, no puedo aceptarlo.

No es un regalo, Jon, es una orden. Y llámame Dany. — le dijo y antes que replicara lo dejó solo.

Tu dulce madre es muy mandona. — habló con una sonrisa y la vio alejarse. Su vestido estaba ceñido a su figura. Su cintura tan pequeña…— En que piensas Jon Nieve. — se reclamó. Viserion al parecer se quedó dormido y vio que lo otros dragones se acercaban. Decidió irse.

Llegando al Castillo Negro en la tarde después de dejar todo en orden. Por fin Jon podía dormir en Paz porque el Muro empezaba una renovación total. Recordó cuando la reina se encaró a Stannis Baratheon ya pareciera que le dijera a los dragones que lo quemaran pero llegaron a un acuerdo, ella le dio su asentamiento que era por ley "Bastión de Tormentas". Él lo aceptó pero seguiría allí ya que estaba interesado en los Otros.

Solo no quiero ninguna rebelión Lord Stannis Baratheon ya que estoy siendo amable con usted. — fueron palabras tan frías de la Madre de dragones.

Estaba acostado en su cama, con los brazos por debajo de su cabeza, tenía una sábana sobre su cuerpo. Tanto los acompañantes de la reina como sus hermanos negros se pusieron en desacuerdo con la entrega de Viserion a él, pero Daenerys alegó que era para proteger de manera eficaz el muro y vencer a los Otros. Él pensaba en lo que le dijo el Maester Aemon cuando le contó su gran vuelo sobre Viserion.

Sabes Jon, solo la sangre de dragón puede estar sobre los lomos de uno… porque así sea el dragón más domado él no aceptara que cualquiera se monte, lo hubieran quemado al instante.

Eso lo dejó realmente pensativo, y era verdad…solo alguien con la sangre Targaryen puede montar a las bestias más mortales de todo el mundo. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo logré hacerlo? Detuvo sus pensamientos porque tocaron su puerta. « Quien quiere verme cuando ya casi es media noche». Él iba con el ceño fruncido, fastidiado. Cuando abrió la puerta se le fue el enojo. Allí estaba parada la hermosa joven de cabello plata. Usaba su capa blanca de oso.

¿Puedo pasar?— pero era por cortesía porque el sabía muy bien que igual entraría. Entonces el notó que estaba sin camisa, solo sus pantalones de lana. Con razón sintió un frió que le helo los huesos.

Que desea, Su Alteza. — dijo pasándose la camisa por la cabeza.

Solo verlo, Jon. Llámame Dany. — le exigió y directamente se coló a su cuarto y se sentó en el filo de su cama. Como toda una reina estaba bien erguida y su cabeza alta. Ella palpó la cama a señal para que él se sentara.

Debería estar durmiendo, Alteza. — dijo sin mirarla, él veía a la pared de piedra. Al lado de su cama había una mesita de noche con una vela. — Su lugar está en Torre del Rey.

Está muy frio, comparado con el Torreón del Comandante…— a ella se le escapó una risita porque el muchacho tensó su mandíbula en señal de desacuerdo. El lugar donde el dormía no tenía ventanas, solo saliendo por el pasillo que es donde estaba su escritorio donde realizaba sus trabajos. Esto lo hacía un poco menos frió. Él no se movía para nada. « Esto está mal, que hace la reina en mi cuarto a estas horas. No quiero faltar a mis votos, de nuevo."— Esta muy rígido, mi Lord. — le dijo al acto de acariciarle el brazo desnudo pues la camisa era manga corta. Ella subía y bajaba, desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos varoniles, tenía vellos pero no gruesos, eran ideales. Notó que se le erizó la piel. — Jon…pronto me iré. — y entrelazó sus dedos con lo de él por el dorso de la mano. Él no se movía, estaba quieto. Pero sentía su incomodidad, Nieve tenia cerrado sus ojos como esperando cuando acabara.

Alteza, por favor le pido que no siga haciendo esto. — él por fin la miró. Grave error. Los ojos lilas de la muchacha estaban con un brillo, su boca tan rosada. Se apegó más a su fuerte brazo y deposito un beso húmedo. Esto causo una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo del muchacho. Y en un lugar muy específico. Él retiró la vista y se levantó dándole la espalda a la chica. — Saldré un momento y cuando venga espero y se haya ido, Alteza. — Se encaminó pero ella lo abrazó por la espalda con sus menudos brazos.

Jon, en estos días me he sentido tan atraída a tì…— empezó y lo abrazó con más fuerza ya que el chico iba a soltarse. — no solo físicamente porque eres el hombre más atractivo que he visto jamás. Admiro tu valentía, tú fuerza, tú calma a la hora del peligro, la firmeza con las que hablas a tus hermanos a pesar de que algunos todavía te consideran un niño. El respeto que tienes hacía para con los demás. — dijo y sintió que él se relajaba. — Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. Muchos creen que por ser tan jóvenes todo lo tomamos a la ligera pero no es así, yo lucho, tú luchas y nos aferramos a nuestros sueños y a proteger al reino. — ella suspiró. — Jon te deseo…

Gracias, pero debería irse…— él se volteo y la tomó por los hombros todavía cubiertos por la capa blanca. — Esto no puede ser, estaría irrespetándola a usted, al reino, a la guardia y a mí mismo. Estaría siendo un traidor y mentiroso, porque juré no volver a romper mis votos. — ella lo miraba con ojos triste, alzó su mano y se la colocó en la mejilla del muchacho. Él se la apartó suavemente.

Todavía la amas…— Jon abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. « Quien se lo habría contado». Él se apartó bruscamente. — No quería que te enfadaras, Jon.

No me llame así. ¿Quién le dijo lo de Ygritte?

Es que me preocupe porque a pesar de que sonreías conmigo al cabo de un momento te contenías y tu mirada era melancólica y cuando vimos a los salvajes de los otros castillos tu mirada era de culpabilidad. — él se sentó en su cama, poniendo su cabeza entres sus manos, se sentía frustrado. — Les dije a una de mis doncellas que investigara. Pero no fue por meterme en algo que te dolía…lo hice porque…de verdad quiero verte sonreír siempre y que esa mirada llena de angustia, culpa, triste y soledad desaparezca.— ella se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. — Jon…

Yo la amaba pero no podía ser, y murió. Siempre pienso en ella…pero desde que usted llegó he dejado de hacerlo…y me siento mal porque yo le dije que la amaba y siempre la amaré. Ni siquiera puedo mantener una promesa…siento que la he engañado, traicionado, mentido…— al joven se le deslizó una lágrima, la madre de dragones le levantó el rostro con su mano. Le secó la cara con sus pulgares. Jon la miraba con ojos acuosos. Ella dio caricias a su cabello de rizos negros, beso su frente y lo atrajo así sí. Él podía oír los latidos del corazón de la Targaryen.

No creo que le hayas mentido, tu sinceridad me dice que en realidad la amabas con todo tu ser. Y si pensar en otra mujer te hace sentir un traidor…es erróneo porque no te importó que ella haya sido una salvaje, ni que hayas rotos tus votos, solo te importó tenerla y quererla a ella. — Dany también lloraba. — Es el amor que siempre anhelé pero no obtuve. No te pido que la olvides, no te digo que me ames. — Ella se alejó de él, se levantó y se puso al frente. Nieve tenía las manos sobre sus muslos, observándola. — Yo no puedo tener hijos, soy infértil. — la reina se desataba las capa y cayó al suelo, estaba totalmente desnuda. El joven la miró de arriba hacia abajo. — Te pido que esta noche solo pienses en mí, que digas mi nombre y que seas solo mío. — y así ella se tumbó lentamente sobre el chico hasta que él quedó debajo de ella. — Jon Nieve…— y lo besó con hambre.

Alteza…

Jon había admirado el esbelto cuerpo de la chica…sus pechos, su fina cintura, su piel tan blanca y sorprendentemente suave. Mientras ella lo besaba incansablemente el empezó a sentir un calor interno, y dejo que sus brazos inmóviles a lado de su cuerpo cobraran vida, y giró la situación de manera que él quedara arriba. Se quitó su ropa y la dejo a un lado. Pasaron las noche más apasionante de sus vidas, cada beso se llevaban el aliento del otro, se miraron profundamente, Daenerys le susurraba cosas dulces al oído de Jon, él la hacía suspirar de placer. La chica se maravilló por el cuerpo bien tonificado del joven.

Él le entregó su semilla.

Jon despertó porque sintió algo húmedo en la palma de su mano, vio hacia su derecha y era _Fantasma_ que le lamia… se iba a levantar pero sintió peso en su lado derecho. Y allí la vio…arropada junto a él. Ella le abrazaba el pecho y tenía sus delgadas piernas entrelazadas con las de él. La contempló. Le acarició la mejilla y ella se removió. Abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos lilas.

Jon…— saludó y le beso el hombro.

Alteza…— dijo suavemente y deposito un beso en la nariz pequeña de ella. La chica frunció el ceño.

Llámame Dany, Lord Nieve. — le reclamó con una sonrisita, se giraron los dos de manera que se quedaron de lado viéndose a la cara. Se miraban sin decirse nada.

Es hermosa…Dany. — ella sonrió ampliamente. Jon acercó su mano a su cabello de plata, lo acarició y ella cerró sus ojos. — Se quitó las campanitas para que no la oyera nadie, ¿verdad?— ella asintió.

Quiero quedarme así, Jon, para siempre jamás. — él no le contestó pero le dio un casto beso en los labios. Entonces _Fantasma_ estiró su cabeza hasta que pudo lamer la cara del chico. — Hola mi buen muchacho. — saludó Dany estirándose sobre el cuerpo de Nieve. Hasta que el Lord cayó en cuenta de que su lobo siempre hacia eso cuando ya sale el sol y tenía que abrirle la puerta para que salga.

Alteza… tiene que ir, está amaneciendo y pronto todos se despertaran. Si la ven saliendo de mi Torreón entonces…— ella le posó un dedo en los labios para callarlo.

Tranquilo Jon…

Y así como dos adolescente enamorados se despidieron con caricias y besos. Ella era menor a él por un año. Nieve le entregó una camisa de él que le quedaba por debajo del trasero a la chica y de allí le puso su capa blanca sobre los hombros. El primero salió ya vestido con su típico traje negro para verificar si no hay nadie y al parecer todavía estaba oscuro, _Fantasma_ se coló a lado de sus piernas y se perdió entre la oscuridad. Estaba parado debajo del marco de la puerta.

Nos vemos…— y así ella también se perdió en la oscuridad. Al cabo de unos momentos el sol fue saliendo por el este. Y el Lord Comandante tenía una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero si mañana se va— recordó el pelinegro.

Hace mucho más frió aquí arriba. — dijo Dany abrazándose así misma baja la gruesa capa de Jon. Estaba oscuro todavía

Ya pronto amanecerá, Alteza. — le dijo Nieve viendo hacia el horizonte donde se habría camino un inmenso bosque y se extendía hacia el infinito eso mucho más al norte.

Viendo desde el Muro las cosas son muy pequeñas y lejanas, casi se puede ver Desembarco del Rey desde aquí. — habló volteando su mirada hacia el sur. Ella volvió a mirar al Norte. Había un espacio de un metro entre los montículos del duro hielo. Ella caminó y se sentó en el borde.

Alteza, regrese. Podría caerse. — dijo con preocupación. — Esto tiene doscientos metros de altura. — explicó, pero ella lo miró divertida y palpó el hielo para que se sentara. Él miró a los lados y estaban solos. Jon se sentó al lado de ella, pensaba que estaría super frió el hielo pero fue aplacado por la capa que traía y por el calor cercano de la Targaryen. "La que no Arde" colocó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del muchacho.

Sácate el guante izquierdo, Jon, es una orden. — le dijo divertida mientras ella también hacia lo mismo. Cuando el muchacho lo hizo ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Transmitiendo uno calor y el frió haciendo un modo ideal de temperatura.

No le dan miedo las alturas, Alteza. — empezó Jon mirando hacia abajo. « Una de estas caídas quedaría ni mi nombre de bastardo».

Monto dragones que vuelan mucho más alto. — Daenerys se apretó más contra él. — Voy a extrañarte demasiado, Jon. — y besó su cuello, con su mano izquierda libre atrajo el rostro del joven al suyo para besarlo con intensidad. — Extrañare tus besos, tu mirada, esos ojos grises que me encantan. — declaró contra la boca de su acompañante. — Y la manera en que fui tuya.

Dany…podrían vernos…— se excusó pero fue inútil ya que desató sus dedos entrelazados y le abrazó por la cintura haciendo más contacto. — Dany, tu aroma me vuelve loco. — declaró. Se besaron por un rato. — No llores…— se detuvo cuando siento un líquido salado que se colaba entres medio de sus bocas.

Es que…es que por más que quiera estar contigo, no se puede…eso me pone furiosa y asustada porque no tendré a mi lado siempre cuando despierte. — y se abrazó a él. Los primeros rayos del sol fueron saliendo por el este. Dejando ver un paisaje de capa blanca. Hermoso es la palabra que lo definía. — Te amo, te amo Jon Nieve. — expresó y el chico se quedó sorprendido y Dany selló su declaración con un beso casto.

Al cabo de una hora ya se estaban alistando para irse a Desembarco del Rey. Solo regresaría con cien inmaculados muy aparte de los quince mil que Dany había dejado. Tyron Lannister calculó para que el Muro estuviera en perfecto estado solo se necesitaba medio año. Dany prometió que volvería en ese tiempo para ver el resultado. Ella viajaría a los Lomos de su dragón ya que tenía que llegar cuando antes al Trono de Hierro porque había recibido una carta de su Mano de mucha urgencia. Y sus acompañantes e inmaculados irían a caballo. Estaban en las afueras del Castillo Negro los hermanos de noche para despedir a la reina. Jon Nieve estaba a la cabeza y a su lado _Fantasma._

Mi pequeño Viserion estarás bien aquí, Lord Comandante te cuidara bien — decía la reina mientras le acariciaba la nariz a su dragón. — Te quiero mucho mi bebé. —La bestia se alejó de Daenerys y se dirigió hacia el Lord, que también caminó. Jon le acarició las alas y Viserion se relajó.

No se preocupe, lo cuidaré bien. Su Alteza. — ella asintió. — Nos veremos pronto— con una venia de la cabeza.

Así será Jon. — habló bajo solo para que solo los dos oyeran.

Drogòn aterrizó sobre la nieve a unos diez metros de ellos dos. Ella tenía la capa de gruesa capa de Jon sobre sus hombros, caminó hacia su _hijo_ y lo montó haciendo sonar las campanitas de su cabello de plata. Drogòn tenía una especie a silla de montar adecuada al dragón y con arneses que le pasaban por su cuerpo y cuello. La bestia emprendió el vuelo y cuando estaba en lo alto rugió, Rhaegal lo siguió al vuelo y Viserion también emitió un rugido. « Son hermanos, hasta lo dragones tienes hermanos y se tienen que despedir» pensó Jon.

Esto es para Viserion de parte de Dany. — dijo Missandei, entregándole otra silla de montar a Jon.

El resto de los acompañantes de la reina emprendieron su marcha a caballo… y así el Lord Comandante guardo en su memoria el hermoso rostro y cabello platino de Dany porque no la vería…hasta dentro de seis largos meses. Porque aparte de esa noche de pasión intensa, ella había dejado bien marcado un lugar en el corazón de Jon Nieve.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap #3

Cuando Dany llegó fue rápido a encontrase con Tyron. Que estaba en los jardines bebiendo una copa de vino. Estaba acompañado de otra persona más que tenía una capucha sobre su cabeza. Mientras iba avanzando tomando su vestido por el dobladillo del mismo seguida por dos de su Guardia Real.

Bienvenida, Su Alteza. — saludó el gnomo y se arrodilló. Usaba un jubón rojo con un león de la Casa Lannister bordado en dorado sobre el lado derecho, y unos pantalones negros. — Parece que Drogòn es muy veloz. Solo tardó dos días. — el otro acompañante también se había arrodillado. Los dos se levantaron a la par.

Mi señor Mano que asunto es tan urgente. — dijo mirando de reojo al extraño.

Él — dijo el enano, la persona se quitó la capa y dejó ver su rostro. La reina se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón se desbocó de su lugar.

¿C-Cómo es posible?, si…— no podía creerlo.

Su Alteza, soy Aegon VI Targaryen hijo de su hermano Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell— declaró, tomando la mano que Dany tenía sobre su pecho y depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano. La Reina notó so cabello, sus ojos. Estaban anocheciendo y mientras el sol se ponía, pudo ver su color de ojos. El inconfundible púrpura de su Casa. Él tenía su largo cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta superior y abajo suelto, a cada lado de su cara tenía dos mechones largos. Ella no pudo soportar, no supo si fue por el viaje, o por la aparición del joven…o el pensar que no vera a Jon en mucho tiempo. Se desmayó.

Al pasar dos horas, Dany estaba en la sala del Consejo Privado y allí había otra persona más. Llamado Lord Jon Connington que había ayudado al joven Targaryen a escapar cuando era nada más que un bebé cuando acabaron con todos los de sangre de Dragón. En la sala solo había cuatro personas, los otros consejeros no estaban. Dany había escuchado toda su historia, como fue el escape, como lo mantuvo protegido todo este tiempo en las Ciudades Libres. Aegon teñía el cabello de azul para ocultar su linaje. Y antes que Dany conquistara Poniente, él iba a encontrase con ella, en la ciudad de Meeren pero fue imposible porque fue capturado junto con el Lord pero escapó hace poco. Y descubrió que fue la reina Cersei que se había enterado de su identidad y había enviado a matarlo para conservar el puesto de su hijo Tommen, pero solo consiguió captúralo. Con su libertad reunió un ejército pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Dany tomara el Reino. Pero aún así había llegado a tomar el Trono de Hierro que es suyo por derecho propio.

Somos familia — le dijo el joven de veintiún años estirando su mano a encontrase con la chica de diecinueve. Estaban solos en la sala. — Podemos hacer resurgir a la Casa Targaryen en su más puro linaje. — el joven sonrió pero ella solo abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa por el simple hecho de que él también…quemaba al tacto.

Pasaron los días hasta que por fin llegaron las tropas de la reina y encontraron con la sorpresa de que había otro Targaryen. Todos en el reino ya lo sabían, aclamaban por su Rey y Reina verdadero. Una vez Tyrion le dijo a Dany que Aegon es más sabio que todos los señores de Poniente. Eso lo comprobó ella mismo, el joven es amable, educado y atractivo. Sus consejeros llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían casarse.

Mi reina, es lo mejor. — le había consolado su Mano. — Sé lo que es amar a alguien y no poder tenerlo. — le dijo, y ella levantó la mirada, confundida, sorprendida pero con un tono o rosado en sus mejillas. — Nada puede ocultar nada del Gnomo, recuerde que soy una bestia mágica. — bromeó para reconfortarla. Ella estaba el balcón de sus aposentos. Miraba hacia el mar.

Gracias…— se agachó y depositó un beso en la frente de su Mano con una dulce sonrisa y con lágrimas enmarcándole el bello rostro. El enano también sonrió "Ella vale más que todo el oro de Roca Casterly".

Prometo encontrar la forma para que sonría todos los días, Dany. Yo le debo muchas cosas. Me perdonó, me devolvió mis tierras, perdonó a mis hermanos y a mis sobrinos — ella lo miró. Cersei y Jaime fueron enviados a Tierras Libres con sus propios aposentos y comodidades pagadas por Tyrion. A su sobrino Tommen se quedó en AltoJardín con su esposa Margaery Tyrell mientras que Mycerella estaba en Dorme porque estaba prometida al Príncipe. — Me encargaré de su felicidad. Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.

Tres meses después.

Aegon era muy querido en todo el reino y su Mano le dijo que primero tenía que hacerse conocer por el pueblo. Que por momento la boda puede esperar.

Daenerys tomaba un relajante baño de agua calienta en su piscina personal de cuatro por cuatro de dimensión y la profundidad le llegaba hasta sus pechos. Irri frotaba con jabón la piel de la espalda de la reina. La madre de dragones tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Jamás enteré como puede bañarse en agua tan caliente…Alteza— dijo la doncella que con apenas poner un dedo en el agua lo sacaba al instante.

Soy la sangre de dragón, del fuego no me hace daño. — recalcó con una ceja alzada.

Sí, pero aunque el Lord Nieve la hizo subir más de temperatura. — bromeó Jhiqui, que entraba con unas toallas en la manos junto a Missandei. Dany sonrió pero después puso la mirada de tristeza. — Lo siento Dany, no quería causarte daño.

No te preocupes Jhiqui. — ella cada noche desde que había dejado el Muro no dejaba de pensar en Jon. Su Jon.

¿En verdad, se enamoró de él? — preguntó Missandei, rodeándola con una toalla blanca cuando ella ya había salido. Dany asintió.

Él me toco como nunca nadie me ha tocado, besó cada parte de mi cuerpo y decía mi nombre…— ella cerró los ojos rememorando aquella noche que se hicieron uno solo.

Yo oía de la boca de los que visten el negro que usted Alteza y el Lord Comandante era fuego y hielo. Y que eran comovidriagón que en la antigua lengua Valyria significa fuego helado. — explicó la de cabello rizos. Eso dejó pensativa a Dany. Le secaban el cabello y le ponían una bata de seda para dormir.

Hablando de la obsidiana…ya se la entregaron a la Guardia de la Noche— dijo la reina.

Sí, mi señora. — contestó Missandei.

Bien, ya que Jon me dijo que el fuego y el acero valyrio eran la debilidad de los otros. Sacar todo el acero de Rocadragòn fue un trabajo de mucha excavación pero al fin lo suficiente como para equipar a la Guardia. — expresó la de cabello plata. — Por eso deje a Viserion en el Muro y como era el más confiado se puedo quedar. — ella se disponía a beber un poco de vino especiado caliente. El líquido solo llegó hasta su garganta y sintió nauseas. Corrió al excusado. Desde hace un par de semanas se había sentido así.

Dany, ¿se encuentra bien?— habló preocupada Irri. Mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua tibia. La reina asintió.

Solo es náuseas y vómitos. — las tres doncellas intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

Alteza…he notado que usted come más y que sus caderas estaba más anchas, sus pechos han crecido y sus abdomen ha aumentado un poco de tamaño. — dijo Jhiqui. Dany las miró con ojos muy abiertos, y era verdad su cuerpo estaba cambiado.

¿Desde cuándo que no tiene su flor roja, Alteza? — indagó Missandei. La reina no podía articular palabra.

La última vez... fue como ocho o diez días antes que regresáramos al Reino…— todo tomó sentido y ella sollozó. No podía estarlo, la bruja le dijo que jamás iba a nacer un hijo vivo. — No quiero que muera…no quiero que muera lo único que tengo de Jon. — se abrazó su pequeño bulto y lloró amargamente. Tras eso estaba el tema de su sobrino Aegon aunque lo quería no lo veía de la misma manera en cómo se sintió con Jon. De la tristeza, miedo y angustia no podía levantarse del suelo, así que tuvieron que llamar a Gusano Gris para que la cargara hasta su cama. Le dieron un líquido para que pueda dormir. Todos sabían lo que sucedería con el bebé pero querían a su reina. — Jon…— fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Dany se levantó pesadamente, tenía los ojos hinchados. Irri se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Se bañó y se puso un vestido de seda rosado encendido que le acentuaba en el vientre. Tomaba su desayuno y en eso entra Tyrion.

Su Alteza, buen día. — ella asintió con una débil sonrisa. — Sabe…creo que su hijo vivirá. —Esto desconcertó a la reina, lo miró expectante. Iba a hablar pero no podía. — Usted me contó sobre su maldición para traer de vuelta a su ex esposo de los caballos.

Si…— el gnomo asintió, ocupo asiento a lado de ella.

"Cuando el sol salga por oeste y se ponga por este". "Cuando los mares se sequen". "Y las montañas vuelen en el viento como hojas". "Cuando mi vientre vuelva a agitarse y dé a luz un niño vivo". Entonces volverá, no antes. — el la miró y siguió. — La primera se cumplió cuando el hijo de Doran Martell, que llega del oeste y muere en Meereen. Recuerde que su emblema es el sol. La segunda es sobre el mar de pasto del pueblo dothraki se está secando. La tercera cuando sus dragones destruyeron dos enormes pirámides en Meereen y sus cenizas. Su vientre se agitó cuando por fin tuvo sangre de la luna cuando conquistó Poniente. — «todo cuadraba a la perfección…yo podía tener al niño. »pensó con felicidad inmensa.

Gracias…Tyrion. — el gnomo sonrió y comió una fresa. Ella le agradecía de corazón.

¡Vamos! más rápido Viserion — alentó Jon a los lomos de su dragón. Recorría mas allá al norte del Muro hasta los bosques, y el dragón cazaba mamut. Ya estaba diestro a su nuevo compañero. Ya que Sam se había ido a la Ciudadela por orden de él a aprender a ser Maester. Y Elí iría a Colina Cuerno para criar a su bebé como heredero ya que lo habían hecho pasar por hijo de Sam. Jon sonreía cuando recordaba lo rojo que se había puesto su mejor amigo ante esto. — Bueno, ya comiste. Ahora regresemos. — y echaron al vuelo de vuelta al muro.

 _Fantasma_ te ha de odiar…ya que tienes una nueva mascota. — dijo Pyp cuando recibía a Jon en la entrada del Castillo Negro. El Dragón siempre se acostaba a diez metros de la entrada principal.

No, claro que no. _Fantasma_ siempre será mi buen muchacho. — y rascó la cabeza del lobo huargo. Que desde que se hizo Lord Comandante había crecido mucho, ya le llegaba a la mitad de su brazo. Caminó hacia el Torreón del Comandante. Se sentó en su escritorio pidió algo de vino caliente a su escudero. Comenzó a realizar su trabajo. Alguien daba golpes repetitivos a su puerta. Su escudero había salido a conseguir vino así que él tuvo que abrir la puerta. — ¿Qué sucede?

Los hermanos exploradores han encontrado a niños que dicen ser los hermanos de Jon Nieve a unos dos kilómetros del Puño. — dijo Edd el Penas. De repente el corazón de Jon palpitó con fuerza. Tomó su capa negra y fue al patio a toda velocidad. Se abrió paso entres sus hermanos. Habían cinco personas en medio de todos sus hombres. El más grande de todos era…Hodor. Lo reconoció aunque haya cambiado un poco.

¡Jon! ¡Jon!— gritó el más pequeño en cuanto lo vio. Se abrazó a sus piernas, y cuando el niño levanto la cara sollozante, era su hermano menor.

Rickon…— se agachó junto al pequeño. Y se abrazó al cuerpo del niño. La última vez que lo vio tenía tan solo dos años. Ahora tenía ocho. Jon miró hacia las demás personas y reconoció a la mujer salvaje y si mal no recordaba se llama Osha.

¡Hodor!— gritó el gran hombre que se volteó y hacia su espalada estaba su otro hermano.

Sabía que llegarías muy lejos, Jon. — expresó Bran. Nieve con Rickon en brazos caminó hacia su hermano tullido y lo abrazó. Los tres hermanos se volvían a reunir. Bran ya tenía trece años…había crecido. Jon besó a sus hermanos en sus frentes. Y oyeron un aullido y después otros tres. Vieron a _Fantasma_ que estaba rodeado de tres lobos huargos más. Uno de pelaje color plateado y color gris humo, con ojos amarillos era Verano. Peludo y uno de pelaje gris y ojos hermanos de la noche miraban asustados a los enormes lobos.

No podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que decirles a los cuervos lo que está pasando. — dijo Osha desafiante ante la mirada fija de todos esos hombres.

Se reunieron en la sala común, en donde Jon tiempo atrás fue escogido Lord Comandante. Bran Stark le había contado como había escapado de Invernalia, y llegado había atravesado el Muro con la ayuda de Sam. También que Jojen Reed lo había guiado hasta el cuervo de tres ojos y posterior su muerte. Quedando solo con su hermana Meera quien es una año menor que Jon. Bran contó ante todos los hermanos negros que conoció a los últimos niños del bosque y que los Otros se están preparando para atacar el Muro con la llegada del invierno.

Muy bien mis hermanos hemos obtenido información valiosa de los niños Stark de Invernalia. Debemos poner a reforzar más el Muro. — dijo con solemnidad y sus hermanos negros asintieron. — El Invierno se acerca.

Los cinco recién llegados se alojaron en la Torre del Rey. Rickon no dejaba de contarle las cosas que vio y que estaba muy feliz de verlo. Jon le había contado todo lo que había pasado, lo de su hermano Robb, su madre y su hermana Arya que está desaparecida. Pero ellos dijeron que ya sabían todo eso ya que lo niños del bosque se lo contaron.

Y Arya vive, lo vi en un sueño. ― dijo Bran. ― Los niños del Bosque dice que pronto comenzará la Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Pero… ¿Qué es eso? — espetó Jon.

No nos lo quisieron decir porque pronto lo descubriríamos y eso cambiara al reino. — comentó Meera. — Lo único que no dijo que defendiéramos el Muro a como dé lugar, si el Muro cae. No tan solo el reino caerá sino que el mundo entero. — esto causó una opresión en su pecho. Él era el Lord Comandante no podía temblar.

Quiero ver al dragón— Jon miró sorprendido a su hermano Bran — Y sé que la reina de ahora es amable y una Targaryen.

Después del revuelo que había causado la llegado de estos visitante, y más por los lobos huargos. Jon decidió que se quedarían hasta mañana y después lo mandaría de regreso a Invernalia, donde Sansa Stark era la que ordenaba. Cuando llegó la hora de irse Jon encomendó a Osha que los cuidara. « Doy la vida por estos pequeños » le contestó. « Yo pondré de mi parte y protegeré a mi príncipe » había dicho Meera. Envió una carta a Invernalia sobre las buenas nuevas. Pero antes de irse Bran le cuando puso los ojos en blancos.

Suya es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego ― y volvió a la normalidad. — ¿Qué dije?— preguntó desconcertado.

No, nada. Buen viaje Bran.

Cinco días después de eso había recibido una carta de Invernalia de parte de Sansa que sus hermanos habían vuelto. Y ella había expresado lo feliz que estaba de que sus hermanos volviera y que también había enviado un carta al Reino sobre la noticia. Ahora Bran era el señor de Invernalia.

En la tarde de ese día Jon estaba en lo alto del Muro viendo hacia el norte, donde los Otros aguardaban y salieran en invierno. Hasta que una sombra pasó sobre él y miró hacia arriba. Drogòn. Dieron la vuelta para aterrizar al frente del Castillo Negro. Jon bajó lo más rápido que pudo en el contenedor. Cruzó por el patio. « Si hay dragones, esta Dany» su corazón se regocijó en alegría como cuando vio a sus hermanos. Y el con veinte hermanos más fueron a recibirla, ya que muchos estaba ocupados. « No vendría dentro de seis meses» dijo Grenn. _Fantasma_ ya estaba junto a ella lamiéndole la cara. Usaba la gruesa capa de Jon. Su cabello iba suelto pero adornado con sus campanitas. La cubría por completo capa. Y en su mano llevaba una maleta. Jon se acercó hacia ella con pasos firme entre sus hermanos.

Es un placer, su inesperada visita. Alteza. — se inclinó con gusto y besó el dorso de su mano. Ella lo miró y le dio una débil sonrisa. — ¿Sus vasallos?— preguntó preocupado.

He venido solo con Drogòn, Lord Nieve. — y Viserion aterrizó junto a ella para que lo acariciara. — Te extrañe mi pequeño.

Las bestias se quedaron echadas después del largo viaje. Ella se dispuso a caminar pero casi tropieza y por instinto se abrazó su barriga. Jon la sostuvo fuerte por el brazo. Ella se colgó de brazo de chico. Cuando pasó por entre los hombres de aquel lugar. Los saludo con su sonrisa.

Un gusto en volver a verlos— habló con voz clara.

Alteza— dijeron los hombres al unísono, y se arrodillaron ante ella.

Gracias por proteger el Muro. — lo hermanos sonrieron. Y ella acompañada de Jon al Torreón del Comandante.

¿Desde qué tiempo ha viajado? — preguntó Nieve cuando ya cerró la puerta de su despacho y pusiera más leña a la chimenea. — ¿Ha comido algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo es que ha venido sola?¿Rhaegal, se quedó en el Reino?— él se inclinaba a ella para verla al rostro cabizbajo. Ella no lo miraba. — ¿Dany?— cuando ella levantó su rostro estaba pálida, con lágrimas gruesas resbalando por su tersa piel.

Lo siento Jon, esto no me había pasado en los últimos años. Nunca. Y ahora me pasa. No sé qué hacer. — dijo lo más claro que pudo ya que no paraba de llorar.

¿Qué trata de decirme? No entiendo…— ella le tomó de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del joven. Hizo que el joven se sentara en el borde de la cama. — ¿Dany, que hace? — ella se quitó la gruesa capa negra y cayó al suelo. Ella usaba un pantalón gris de algodón que se ataba por el ombligo y una banda de tela de algodón rojo que cubría solamente sus pechos y se lo cruzaba por el cuello. Ella empezó a desatarse el cordón de su pantalón hasta bajárselo a la cadera. El joven se la quedó viendo, en aquella zona abultada. El recordaba que su reina tenía un abdomen bien plano, pero ahora no estaba así. Ella tomó de nuevo la mano de Jon y se la llevó al vientre.

Estoy embarazada. — El chico la miró. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Es cierto, la última vez que ella estuvo aquí fue hace tres meses y medio. — Lo siento tanto, Jon. — se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar callar su llanto. Él viò el vientre abultado de la joven y lo besó. Nieve también sollozaba. Repartía besos por todo el abdomen y subía hasta que llegó a la boca rosada de la joven.

Aunque sé que esto es prohibido, me siento feliz. — Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. — Te amo. — y se abrazaron.

Y al rato Jon pidió a su escudero que le trajera frutas, pan recién hecho, vino especiado dulce que tenga un toque de naranja, tocinos y empanadas cerdo. Ya que su dulce chica tenía mucha hambre. Ella había viajado dos días a los lomos de Drogòn y solo se detuvieron en la noche para descansar.

Viserion se ha portado bien y además caza muchos mamuts. — señaló Jon, tomando un vaso de vino. Ella sonrió.

Gracias por cuidarlo— dijo mientras comía uvas negras.

¿Cómo así Ser Barristan Selmy la dejó partir sola?— pero ella evitó su mirada. — ¿Se ha escapado?— dijo alto y sorprendido. Dany sonrió.

Es que si venía a caballo me demoraba mucho y en mi dragón viene muy rápido. — se defendió. —dos días de viaje.

Jon le contó de su reencuentro con sus hermanos, y las noticas sobre los Otros y los desaparecidos niños del bosque. Ella se maravilló con las historias que le contó el Lord Comandante.

Yo he tenido sueños sobre un hombre y mujer que sostiene a un niño en brazos y dicen: Suya es la canción de Hielo Y Fuego. — Jon se atoró con el pan y lo paso con vino. Es lo mismo que dijo su hermano Bran. Tenía que leer más en las criptas. — Pero todo está bien, ¿verdad? Van a defender el Muro.

Lo haremos, lo prometo. Alteza. — alargó su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. — Espera aquí, voy a escribir una carta a Desembarco del Rey, explicando que está aquí sana y salva. — ella asintió, se quedó sola en el cuarto. Se acarició el vientre y este se movió. Ella dio un gritito de alegría. « Ven pronto Jon para que puedas sentir a tu…hijo.». Sonrió con este pensamiento.

Al anochecer ella tuvo hacer como que iba a pasar la noche en la Torre del Rey. Pero Jon había descubierto que había un pasadizo que unía a aquella Torre con la del comandante. Al pasar la media noche ella se colaba al cuarto de Nieve donde desembocaba el pasadizo.

Mañana será un día maravilloso— dijo estando abrazado a ella, arropados bajo las sábanas.

¿Por qué, Jon Nieve?

Porque despertaré de nuevo a tu lado. — besó su frente y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Jon siguió con su trabajo mientras que Daenerys andaba por todo el Castillo Negro pasando tiempo con los hermanos negros. Además no se preocupaba ya que ordenó a dos inmaculado que la cuidaran y para ellos fue un enorme honor. Él vio desde su ventana del despacho al patio que la reina tenía un arco en mano y al lado de ella había otros tres hombres. Al parecer estaban compitiendo por quién acierta al blanco. Unos treinta hombres estaban alrededor de ellos y también algunos inmaculados.

Alteza, soy el mejor en el arco. — dijo un hermano negro tan confiado de sí. La reina solo sonrió. Lanzaron las flechas y la de Dany dio en el centro, le ganó a los otros tres.

Más suerte para la próxima. — bromeó y siguió con sus cosas.

«Ella se iría mañana»

Dany, ¿el bebé va a sobrevivir?— dijo Jon de repente, estaban parados sobre el Muro. Esto puso nerviosa a la reina, la bruja le había jurado que así seria. « Ningún hijo vivo nacerá» se recordó.

Yo siento que sí, se mueve mucho y no he tenido pesadillas. — declaró.

Sabes, mi pequeña. Empiezo a creer que nuestro hijo es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Tú una Targaryen, fuego, calor. Yo un Stark, hielo, frio. — ella sonrió y luego bajó la mirada triste.

¿Qué pasa?— ella negaba con la cabeza, se abrazó a él con fuerza. — Me voy a casar…— dijo y lo miró a la cara. — Me voy a casar…— Jon se quedó helado.

¿Con quién…?

Aegon VI Targaryen

Ella con todo su dolor le contó todo. Y que ahora el más perezoso de los dragones le pertenecía a su prometido.

Iba a decirte esto pero no podía, no quería que me odies. — sollozó y se arrodilló, sintió el frio de la nieve en sus rodillas descubiertas. Él también se arrodilló, pasó una mano por la capa negra que traída Dany y la colocó en el vientre abultado. Jon acercó lo suficiente para que sus alientos se mezclen.

Es tu deber con el reino. — dijo con contenido enojo y frustración

En estos momentos no deseo ser Reina…

No digas eso. Espero que tu prometido cuide de tu hijo. — Dany lo miró sorprendida.

Es tuyo tanto como mío. — le replicó. — Yo le diré la verdad cuando crezcan y no me casaré hasta que nazcan para que todo el Reino sepa que no son de Aegon.

No Dany, no hagas eso. — los dos tenían la mirada enojada. — Quiero que tengas una vida feliz, junto a tu esposo e hijos. — se levantó y la chica lo siguió. — Soy un hermano de la Noche, no tengo hijos. — eso enfureció a la joven de cabellos de plata. Y le estampó una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Sus campanitas resonaron.

Odio las estúpidas reglas de la Guardia de la Noche, odio tu maldito honor. Jon Nieve. — le gritó y el joven la miró nuevamente pues de lo fuerte que fue el golpe en su mejilla que la tenía tan roja. Ella estaba llorando con fuerza, le golpeaba su pecho con puños débiles, el tan firme con roca. Quería abrazarla, besarla y consolarla, pero no podía. Ahora ella seguiría con su vida y él con la suya. Ella en el reino y él en el Muro. Así tenía que ser, el honor es lo primero. Porque ellos bien sabían que su amor nunca seria.

Y apenas salió el sol del día siguiente, ella se fue.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap#4

Entonces su bebé… es mi sobrino, Alteza. — dijo entre alegre y sorprendida Sansa, la joven de diecisiete años. — Yo prometo quererlo. De alguna forma quiero retribuir lo años que me alejaba de Jon. Me sentí tan estúpida.

No digas eso, Sansa. Jon ama a todos sus hermanos, sin excepción. — y le tomó de la mano. — Será nuestro secreto. — la menor asintió.

El día en que partió del muro ella se quedó tres días en Invernalia. Estaba dolida por lo que pasó con Jon porque no había nada que hacer. Jamás estarían juntos. Disfrutó de cada uno de los hermanos de Jon y la calidez que se siente a pesar de estar en el norte. Conoció el santuario donde rezaba Ned Stark.

Sé que usted no me conoce Lord Stark, pero quiero que sepa que amo a su hijo y voy a cuidar al nuestro. — dijo con una mano sobre el árbol de arciano. Y en cuanto lo hizo, una corriente pasó por todo su cuerpo. Vio rápidamente imágenes en su mente. Él día en que su hermano Rhaegar le entregó la corona de rosas a Lyanna Stark coronándola Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Así como se contaba en los libros.

 _"-¿Compondrás una canción para él? -preguntó la mujer._

 _-Ya tiene una canción -replicó el hombre-. Es el príncipe que nos fue prometido, suya es la canción de hielo y fuego." Dijo el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen,_ _cuando nació su hijo Aegon._

Sacó la mano de inmediato porque sintió un frio intenso. — Que fue eso…

Alteza— dijo Osha a sus espaladas. La reina volteó un poco agitada por el repentino suceso.

¿Sí?— dijo abrigándose más con la capa de Jon. Inconscientemente la olió y el aroma de su amor le invadió por completo.

Su bebé va a nacer sano y salvo porque la sangre Targaryen es la más fuerte. — Dany la miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Si pero también tiene sangre Stark

Por supuesto, pero solo en parte. — y así se retiró. Osha se había bañado y usaba un vestido de lana azul oscuro. Esto dejó a la reina desconcertada.

Al día siguiente se encontró con que su prometido la esperaba en el patio del Castillo. Ella se vistió con un vestido turquesa y colocó su capa negra sobre los hombros. Aunque haya sido lavado, conservaba el olor de Jon, lo que le hacía sentir segura. Salió al patio y vio al guapo Aegon acariciando a _Verano_ detrás de las orejas. A su lado estaba Bran sobre su silla de ruedas y Meera la chica de veinte años.

Mi Reina, me tenía muy preocupado— dijo el joven acercándosele y tomando su mano. Vestía un jubón negro, un pantalón del mismo color, y una gruesa capa negra con el símbolo de la Casa Targaryen en la parte de atrás.

Lo siento, pero tenía algo que hacer. — dijo desatando su agarre. — Soy la Reina, hago lo que me plazca. — susurró al oído del joven. Este sonrió divertido.

Está bien, Su Alteza. Regresaremos cuando usted quiera. — y se adentró a la fortaleza de Invernalia. Se llevaban más bien como amigos y como la familia que eran. Dany suspiró molesta, pero tenía mucha hambre así que fueron a desayunar.

En el comedor estaban los hermanos Stark, con Bran a la cabeza. A su derecha Sansa, a su izquierda Rickon. Aegon estaba a lado de Sansa, Dany ocupaba lugar a lado del pequeño niño de ocho años. Meera estaba al lado de Aegon. El desayuno consistía en pan recién horneado, con miel y mantequilla. Panceta frita, mermelada de higos, queso amarillo, manzanas y fresas, leche caliente, huevos duros. Y lo preferido de Sansa pastel de limón. Daenerys después de rezar por lo alimentos servidos empezó a comer. Cada comida le sabía exquisito en su boca. Aegon de cuando en cuando la miraba pero el tener a la chica Stark a su lado lo hacía sentir algo que no podía explicar. La hermosa doncella Sansa Stark casada dos veces pero no llegaron a consumir el matrimonio. «Es realmente bella» pensó el joven. Ellos reían y comentaban cosas. Sansa evitaba de todas formas mirar al chico tan atractivo que tenía al lado, era como en los cuentos que ella había leído y que le encantaban. Alto, guapo, caballeroso, educado, de buena familia y valiente. Ella suspiró.

Lady Sansa, ¿A qué se debe ese largo suspiro?— quiso saber el Targaryen. Ella se sobresaltó porque él había juntado su rodilla a la suya.

N-no, n-nada importante. Su Alteza. — titubeo como nunca lo había delante de un muchacho a parte de Joffrey, pero antes de que descubriera lo cruel que era. Él le sonrió. « Tiene una sonrisa amable, igual que Dany. Dany… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pensando de esa manera en el prometido de la reina. » Se recriminó y quitó la mirada con cortesía. Degustó su desayuno. Él joven se extrañó un poco « ¿Dije algo malo?»

Si por favor, Osha tráeme más pan caliente.

A la orden, Mi Reina. — ella hizo un venía con la cabeza y salió del comedor.

Últimamente ha comido más de lo normal, Dany. — inquirió Aegon. Sansa se le atragantó una fresa y tosió pero se repuso. Bebió un poco de agua. Daenerys también se quedó sin saber que responder. — ¿Se encuentra bien?— le preguntó a la joven Stark, ella asintió con la cara colorada. — Bueno…Dany su apetito…— iba a continuar y en eso entró Osha.

Su Gracia, debe comer más porque el frió trae más hambre. — lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Aegon oyera. La reina la miró y ella le devolvió la mira cómplice.

Si, tienes razón Osha. Quiero un poco más de panceta. — dijo Bran con una sonrisa en el rostro pero ajeno a lo que de verdad está pasando.

Pero mi señor tiene que limpiarse la mermelada de su barbilla — dijo burlona Meera y todo el mundo soltó una risita. Bran también sonrió. « Esta es la calidez de Invernalia, ambiente familiar» pensó Dany.

Cinco meses después.

En este periodo de tiempo se sentía el frió, y entendieron que el Otoño se estaba acabando. En el mar ya no había tormentas fuertes.

Esta última semana se han visto mucho movimiento en el bosque, mi Lord. — dijo Pyp. — Los exploradores dicen que el área está demasiado fría. Hemos perdido a dos hermanos y cuatro inmaculados. Un número bajo.

Es un numero bajo, pero necesitamos hasta los últimos de los hombres para el invierno apremiante. — contestó Jon.

Jon se dirigió hasta el Muro, a observar a la distancia. El panorama era sumamente blanco, con la neblina muy espesa. Había recibido muchos salvajes, que se rendían y rogaban pasar al otro lado del Muro. Con el consentimiento de la reina lo hicieron y se distribuyeron a lo largo de todos los Castillos. « Dany» pensó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Según las cartas que habían recibido de Desembarco del Rey, iba bien con el embarazo de Daenerys pero claro, Tyrion lo enviaba en clave y también comento que Aegon lo descubrió por sí solo. «Es sabio y muy intuitivo» le había escrito la Mano de la Reina. Los que sabían de su embarazo eran sus dos doncellas, su escriba, sus jinetes de sangre, Ser Barristan, Gusano Gris y Tyrion, la reina cuando salía se ponía capas que ocultaban su panza.« Cuando se termine de reconstruir la torres de la Guardia de la Noche, envíenos una carta porque la Reina estará encantada de pasar por Invernalia» escribió el Gnomo, lo que significaba en realidad que, Daenerys iba a pasar los últimos días antes de parir en Invernalia para que todo se secreto; hasta que al enano se le ocurriera una forma de aplacar al reino y a las grandes Casas sobre el repentino nacimiento de un nuevo Targaryen.

«Ella es muy querida pero…no se ha casado con Aegon así que será muy raro y un escándalo en todo Poniente…seguro el gnomo usaría su increíble astucia e inteligencia para resolverlo…o eso espero, no quiero que Dany ni mi hijo sufran. ¡No es tu hijo, Jon Nieve!» se recriminó. « Y si decían que era hijo de Aegon pero… ¿qué pasará si nace con el cabello negro? ¿Trataran de hacerle daño? Imposible. Dany no lo permitiría.» Sentía una inmensa rabia en pensar en eso…se sentía un idiota por haberla dejado ir. Pero hizo un juramento…es su deber.

Entonces de repente el aire se puso pesado, gélido y con un olor a muerte. La neblina se puso más espesa. Jon tosió por el súbito cambio de temperatura. El bosque que quedaba a un kilómetro límite con el Muro. Salió un espectro blanco, de ojos azules, de cabello blanco montado sobre un caballo hecho cadáver. En sus manos sostenía un cuerno lo hizo sonar y se oyó en todo el Castillo Negro. Y una hilera de miles de esos mismos salieron de la oscuridad del bosque.

¡Los Otros!— gritó Jon y sonaron tres campanadas…que anunciaron la llegado de eso espectros y con eso la llegado del Invierno. Un corriente muy fuerte pasó por su cuerpo.

« Dany»

Dany pasó la última semana en Invernalia a espera del nacimiento de su hijo que se agitaba con fuerza, tenía la panza tan grande que casi no podía ni levantarse. Sansa la acompañaba siempre y dormía a con ella en su lecho. Sus tres doncellas dormían en otro cuarto aparte. Lady Stark le conversaba sobre la niñez de todos sus hermanos, y especial de Jon. «Pero a Arya le decía hermanita y ella lo quería muchísimo.» le dijo Sansa. También había notado que Aegon reía mucho más estando al lado de la doncella de diecisiete años. A decir verdad se veían muy bien juntos. Dany ha sido espectadora de los sonrojos profundos del señor de Invernalia, cuando Meera Reed lo llamaba _Mi Príncipe_. No sabía si en realidad Meera sentía amor por Bran o solo era cariño de amigos, pero estaba bien en claro que el joven de trece años estaba muy enamorado de la joven de veinte años. Paseaba por toda Invernalia pero usaba la capa de Jon a pesar de las continuas insistencias de sus leales acompañantes y Aegon. « No sea terca tía, todo el mundo sabrá que es hijo de un cuervo» decía a modo de broma pero siempre la hacía molestar. « ¡No le digas así!» espetaba ella. En estos últimos meses que estaban en Desembarco del Rey había llegado a conocer a su sobrino. Tenía las cualidades de un buen Rey además su compartían el mismo sentimientos de bienestar por el pueblo, era bueno con la espada pero le faltaba pulir más su técnica. A veces la llamaba _tía, prometida mía._ El primero lo decía cuando le decía bromas para posterior hacerla enojar, el segundo lo decía frente a todos el Consejo Privado, del pueblo y en general cuando estaban en público. Solo por formalidad y deleitar al Reino con el falso amor que se profesaban. A pesar de su creciente barriga, Dany cabalgaba unas pocas veces a lomos de Drogòn y hacia carrera con su sobrino. Pero ya cerca del séptimo mes dejó de hacerlo por orden de su fiel protector, Ser Barritan Selmy.

Dany, Mi Reina. No quiero que le pase nada, piense en su hijo que está por nacer y en su pueblo que se desmoronaría si le sucediera algo. —él había dicho de la forma más dulce posible.

Lo haré, Padre. — le dijo al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su mejilla, y el caballero de sesenta y tres años se sorprendió pero después sonrió. Es que eso era lo que significaba Ser Barristan para ella. La había protegido, cuidado y orientado en su camino al Reino.

Y en una mañana despertó con intensos dolores de parto y por orden de ella fue llevaba al árbol de arciano.

Vamos puje, Alteza. Puje con fuerza que ya veo la cabeza. — dijo el Maester de Invernalia. Daenerys estaba con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, la capa de Jon estaba en el suelo. A su derecha estaba el árbol de arciano y a su izquierda el lago de un intenso negro oscuro. Missandei estaba a su lado.

Vamos, Dany, usted puede. Recuerde que es la sangre de dragón. — habló, ella estaba a lado del Maester.

Ella pujó y gritó fuertemente y al fin un llanto de bebé se dejó oír.

Es un niño, Su Alteza. — exclamó el Maester.

¿Cómo es…? — dijo Dany.

Es… ¡espere un momento falta uno más!— gritó el anciano. La reina abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a pujar. De nuevo el llanto de un bebé se dejó oír en el bosque sagrado. — Es otro sano niño.

« Dos niños, Jon. Son dos. »

Entonces ella estaba débil pero se levantó, ella le indicó a Missandei que el sacara la tela que tenía cubriéndole. La doncella le había pedio al Maester que se fuera y le avisara a los demás sobre los niños. Dany se levantó, estaba desnuda. Cogió a sus niños en brazos todos llenos de sangre. Los tomo uno en cada brazo y ello al instante mamaron de sus pechos.

Cuidado, Alteza.

Ella caminó a paso firme. Se sentía débil pero se recordaba que era sangre de dragón. Se sumergió poco a poco en el agua del lago, estaba fría pero se fue normalizando de temperatura. Los niños lloraron. Pero ella los acunó y se calmaron. En lo alto Drogòn y Rhaegal rugían fuertemente. Tenía hijos dragones y ahora hijos propios.

Los niños que tenía en brazos, eran hermosos. Su apenas visible cabellera era de un plata igual que ella. Los todavía tenían los ojos cerrados y no podía saber el color de ojos. Salió del agua con energía y limpia. Cuando ya estuvo cubierta por la capa de Jon llegaron los hermanos de él. Ser Barristan Selmy también estaba allí, Gusano Gris, su prometido Aegon y sus otras dos doncellas. No solo pudo dar a luz a un niño vivo, sino que la habían bendecidos con dos sanos y hermosos niños.

Les presento a Eddard y a Robb. — aullaron al unísono Verano y Fantasma. El cielo que antes era un cielo despeja con el frescor de la mañana, de repente, se oscureció por completo, el lago se congeló rápidamente, el ambiente se tornó pesado. Cayó una nevada intensa.

¡Su Alteza!— gritó Bran desde su silla de ruedas cuando ella se tambaleaba. Gusano Gris y Ser Selmy la sostuvieron. La reina a pesar de su apremiante desmayo abrazaba fuertemente a sus hijos.

Jon…— dijo y se desplomó.

Sansa y Missandei tomaron a los niños en brazos y los cubrieron de mantas gruesas de lana lisa crema. La reina fue llevada en peso por Aegon. «Tía…» pensaba preocupado. Todos fueron de regreso a las Torres de Invernalia pero claro haciendo todo lo posible para cubrir la existencia de los niños, aunque ya el pueblo tenia indicios, pero era Invernalia y los habitantes solo se guardaban lo secretos para ellos mismos. Drogòn y Rhaegal volaban inquietos y rugían.

Ya empezó— dijo Bran mirando a los dragones en el cielo. Meera empuja su silla de ruedas.

¿Qué cosa, Bran?— él la miró a los ojos.

La Guerra por el Amanecer…

¡Maldición!— espetó Jon a lomos de Viserion mientras este lanzaban llamas a los Otros. Sobrevolaba toda la extensión de los espectros. — Son cientos de miles…— dijo. Regreso al Muro mientras daba la noticas. Los hermanos de la Noche estaban tan sorprendido por la cantidad de espectros. Ellos se venían acercando al Muro.

Iban a paso lento, unos a pie, a caballo tan muerto como aquellos espectros. Jon hacia lo que podía quemando a los espectros, se hacían polvo pero seguian llegando más. Los hermanos disparan sus flechas incendiarias desde lo alto. Jon también divisó que no solo atacaban el lado del Castillo Negro sino a todo lo largo del Muro. Pero él seguía luchando. Viserion rugía y lanzaba fuego. Todo el Muro estaba en batallas. Y cuando se dieron cuenta, tres dragones totalmente blancos nieve de ojos azules gélidos pasaron más alto que Viserion. Los hermanos negros los contemplaron anonadados. «Esto es muy malo» pensó Jon. Eran mucho más grandes que Drogòn y sus rugidos eran una ventisca helada. Cuando el Lord Comandante vio que se dirigían al otro lado de Muro apresuro a Viserion para que diera la vuelta y lo siguiera.

¡Pyp! Hazte cargo del Muro! ¡Voy a impedir que ese dragón blanco vaya más al sur. — gritó tan fuerte que todos los arqueros escucharon.

¡Ya oyeron! ¡Debemos acabar con esos huesudos!

A toda velocidad en lomos de su dragón crema, iba el Lord Comandante. Los tres dragones blancos iban muy rápido pero uno de ellos se dirigió de lleno hacia a él. Mientras los otros seguian su camino. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado en el último momento para que el dragón no lo atravesara. Entonces los que luchaban eran Viserion y el espectro de dragón. Iban y venia, garras, mordidas, fuegos intensos de Viserion y un fuego helado del otro. Jon tenía su espada pero en el movimiento no podía blandirla. El dragón blanco con su enorme dientes le mordió en un ala a Viserion, eso hiso que descendieran en picada pero antes de darse cuenta el espectro blanco pasó a su lado. En ese instante Jon sacó a _Garra_ y se la enterró en el pecho pero el animal hizo lo suyo y pasó sus inmensas garras por el muslo de Jon que atravesó sus ropas de cuero y lana, llegó hasta la carne. El dolor fue fulminante y cuando vio que el suelo blanco estaba a pocos metros…el dragón escapó.

— _El conocimiento es un arma, Jon. Aseguraos de ir bien armado antes de entrar en combate. — dijo el Maester Aemon. — Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre._

Alteza — saludó Ser Barristan con una venia. Está de pie en el marco de la puerta y pocos metros al frente estaba la reina acostada sobre, cubierta por varias sábanas de piel, dándole el seno a sus gemelos. El cuarto estaba iluminado por velas y la ventana de la derecha era grande y se veía la nevada que caía.

Adelante, Ser. — añadió una sonrisa. El caballero se acercó a ella y tomo asiento a su lado izquierdo.

Ha sido un milagro que nacieran sus hijos, contrario a lo que dijo la bruja. Ella besó la frente de los dos retoños. — ¿Puedo decirle algo, Alteza?

Claro, usted, mi más confiable caballero. — el la miró como si veía a su hija. Con orgullo.

La bruja si tenía un hechizo sobre usted, pero falló porque usted se mezcló con sangre real. Por eso pudo deshacer el hechizo.

¿A qué se refiere?. Pero si Jon es de sangre Stark. — dijo confundida.

Y lo es. Pero y la otra parte…— Dany no se había puesto a pensar en ello.

¿La madre de Jon, fue una Targaryen? — todo tomaba sentido, por eso Jon pudo montar al dragón.

Una vez le conté sobre su hermano Rhaegar que había sido mucho mejor rey que sus anteriores. Pero siempre tenía una mirada melancólica. — ella asintió. — pues esa mirada solo desaparecía cuando veía a su amada.

¿Elia Martell?

No, a ella la quería. Su amada era Lyanna Stark la hermana de Eddard Stark. — Dany abrió los ojos sorprendida, « Por eso le entregó la corona de Rosas.»— Ese amor no pudo ser porque él estaba casado y ella prometida a Robert Baratheon. Los libros dicen que su hermano secuestro a la doncella Lobo pero lo que en realidad pasó fue que Lyanna escapó con su hermano porque estaba embarazada de él.

Pero…entonces… ¿Dónde está el bebé que concibieron?— preguntó.

Lyanna le encargó su hijo a su hermano Ned cuando fue a rescatarla. Eso lo descubrí hace poco, cuando habíamos regresado del Muro y me puse a investigar ya que muchas historias no concordaban. No sé como alguien dudó del honor de Eddard. — Dany de lo sorprendida que estaba sollozó. — Rhaegar estaba equivocado al creer que su hijo Aegon era el príncipe prometido. Un dragón de tres cabezas, tres hijos. La Canción de Hielo y Fuego le pertenece a otro.

Entonces…Jon es…— pero no pudo completar ya que rugidos y gritos venia de la intensa nevada.

Ser Barristan se levantó y miró por la ventana. Cuatro dragones luchaban en el aire.

Alteza, debemos llevarla a la parte más segura.

¿Qué sucede?— preguntó, poniéndole a los niños ropas abrigadoras, lloraron. Ella también se puso algo más arropado. Un pantalón de lana teñido de violeta y una blusa de lana que la cubría. Tomó a sus bebés en brazos y el caballero le puso la capa de Jon por lo hombros.

Dos dragones blancos están atacando a Drogòn y Rhaegar. — Dany contuvo el aire. « El Invierno se acerca» se le vino a la mente…pero ya estaba aquí y consigo vino el frió y la muerte.

Jon…— susurró contra sus hijos mientras era llevada por su leal caballero.

Cuando pasaron por patio pudo ver que el dragón blanco tenia ojos azules y por un momento la viò. Una corriente helada atravesó por su cuerpo. Pero en seguida lo perdió de vista y después de varios pasillos llegó hasta las criptas. Donde estaba Sansa, Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Meera y sus tres doncellas.

Aquí esta salvo, Alteza. Dejaremos a veinte inmaculados protegiéndola. — dijo Gusano Gris.

No, mi lugar está en los lomos de Drogòn.

Alteza…— habló preocupado Ser Selmy.

Usted me ha protegido, ahora solo yo puedo protegerlo, a usted, a Invernalia, a mis hijos. — declaró con un brillo intenso en sus ojos lilas. — Sansa, Missandei denle calor a mis bebés. — y les entregó a sus hijos de cabello plateado, depositó un beso en la frente de cada niño. — Yo soy Daenerys de la Tormenta, La que no arde, Rompedoras de Cadenas, Madre de dragones.

 _Tres monturas debes cabalgar… una hacia el lecho, otra hacia el terror y otra hacia el amor…—_ su mente lo repetía.

Decidida, salió a la superficie a enfrentar su destino. Cuando salió Aegon tenía una armadura puesta y su espada a la cintura. Rhaegal bajó de inmediato porque derribó a un dragón blanco.

Yo también protegeré al reino, ya que quiero un lugar donde mis primos puedan crecer. Tía. — le sonrió a su manera el chico. Dany lo miró con ojos llorosos. — Yo soy Aegon VI Targaryen. — y montó a su dragón. Daenerys llamaba al suyo, solo tenía su vestido y la capa infaltable de Jon. «Dame tu valentía y fuerza» pensó al tiempo de llenarse con el aroma de su amor.

¡Drogòn!— su dragón descendió tan rápido que tuvo que saltar sobre él para montarlo e ir al vuelo.

Llamas iban y venían, el fuego incandescente de sus hijos y el fuego helado de los espectros. Notó que su sobrino tenía el cabello suelto. «Su cinta de cabello…se la ha dado a Sansa» pensó melancólica, no por el hecho de que se la haya dado, sino que era un amor imposible así como ella y Jon.

¡Sangre de Dragón! — gritaron ambos Targaryen.

 _Tres monturas debes cabalgar… una hacia el lecho, otra hacia el terror y otra hacia el amor…_

Después de una batalla intensa, ambos jóvenes estaban heridos gravemente. Dany tenía una abertura desde su clavícula hasta unos centímetros debajo de su esternón. Aegon en la espalda, desde su hombro hasta el final de la misma. En un momento dado sus dos hijos dragones cayeron en al suelo, mientras que eso dos espectros se lamian la sangre de sus garras. Entonces sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y rugieron. Oyeron otro segundo rugido. Dany estaba tendida en el piso, se levantó en pie. Vio a su lado a Drogòn mal herido, Rhaegar también había caído. Aegon estaba de pie y caminaba hacia ella. Sus pisadas eran torpes por las recientes heridas. Ella sentía un terrible escozor en su pecho.

Dany…hay otro…— miraron al cielo. Habían tres espectros blancos que volaban en círculos. Y se fueron hacia el sur. — Van al reino…— Drogòn y Rhaegar gemían de dolor. Dany cayó de rodillas. — Tía…

Estoy bien, solo débil por el parto. — él la ayudó a incorporase. — De-debemos proteger al reino. Debo protegerlo. — los dos jóvenes intentaban de todas maneras estarse en pie.

A los lejos venia una tropa cabalgando.

Alteza — llamó Ser Barristan, que descabalgó rápidamente y se puso a su lado. — No hay tiempo, beba esto. — ella obedeció ciegamente. Meera le diò lo mismo a Aegon. — Trate de darles a sus dragones, Dany. — de repente ella había recuperado sus fuerzas perdidas. —El señor Stark, dice que los Otros ha atravesado el Muro. — comenzó. La Madre de dragones daba de beber a sus hijos.

Pero…no podían pasar. Estaba encantado…

Su Alteza…permítanme la palabra. — dijo Meera y ella asintió mientras se sentaba par ser vendada por el Maester. Aegon también era atendido pero al parecer reprimía un gritó. — Bran, me dijo que los dragones blancos querían la sangre Targaryen y una vez que la obtuvieran bastaría para que los Otro pudieran treparlo y pasarlo. Muchos de los muertos se han levantado…de ojos azules gélidos. Y los Otros no tardaran en llegar a Invernalia.

Entonces…entonces…— titubeo, significaba que Jon estaba en algún lado al Norte, moribundo. — Ser…búsquelo…dele a Jon lo que me han dado…— sollozaba.

¿Qué tiene que ver Lord Nieve en esto?— inquirió Aegon, pero su mente hizo un clic. Había estado leyendo todos las historias de Poniente y le había puesto en especial atención a la que nombraban a su padre y sobre cómo le entregó la rosa a la Loba. El embarazo de Dany…la _Sangre de Dragón es la más fuerte_ — él… — miró a Meera, a Ser Selmy y a su tía. « Ya lo sabían»

No podíamos decírselo, Alteza. — dijo Selmy. Aegon quedó sin nada que decir. Cuando notó que los dos dragones se levantaban lentamente. — Gusano Gris y demás Inmaculados fueron en busca de Jon.

Si, Su Alteza. — dijo Meera espero hasta que Dany le hizo seña de que siguiera. — Mi señor Bran pudo meterse en la piel de verano y encontró a Lord Nieve y Viserion unos cinco quilómetros al norte de Invernalia. — a Dany le brillaron los ojos.

Entonces tendré que ir con él.

¡No!. — dijo Aegon y Daenerys se lo quedó viendo. — Debemos ir al sur…al Reino. Hay tres dragones y muy pronto todo Poniente estará repleto de Otros. Debemos acabar con ellos y el Muro será otra vez impenetrable. — dijo solemne, con la mirada alta. Estaba parado al lado de Rhaegal. La reina iba a decir algo pero se adelantó su caballero real.

Dany, su sobrino tiene razón. Gusano Gris le dará la savia de arciano y le informara de todo. — ella bajó la mirada. Apretó los dientes.

Soy la Reina y es mi deber proteger a mi pueblo. — dijo firme mientras se rasgaba el vestido largo de seda amarilla hasta el muslo. Se acomodó la capa de Jon que tenía salpicaduras de sangre pero no importaba.

 _Tres monturas debes cabalgar… una hacia el lecho, otra hacia el terror y otra hacia el amor…— la palabras de los Eternos retumbaban con fuerza en su cabeza._

Aegon montó a Rhaegal y emprendió el vuelo.

Por favor…mantengan calientes a mis hijos. — dijo suavemente y antes que despegara del suelo, un espectro blanco se lanzó sobre ella. Pero fue empalado por la espada de Ser Selmy. Drogòn dio al vuelo pero antes lanzó un fuego que quemó a varios de cientos de Otros que se acercaban desde la retaguardia.

¡Su Alteza!— Gritó Meera. — ¡Usted es la reencarnación de Azor Ahai! ¡ Azor Ahai volverá a nacer entre el humo y la sal para despertar a los dragones de roca!— gritó fuerte y Dany Oyó. — ¡Pero un dragón tiene tres cabezas!— la escuchó.

Tres cabezas…

… _madre de dragones… hija de la tormenta… tres fuegos debes encender… uno por la vida, otro por la muerte, otro por amor…_

 _Tres monturas debes cabalgar… una hacia el lecho, otra hacia el terror y otra hacia el amor…_

Ya encendí un fuego por la vida…que nacieron mis dragones, ya cabalgué hacia el lecho para casarme con Drogo — se dijo. Una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando alcanzó a Aegon. « Ahora cabalgaré hacia el terror y encenderé un fuego para la muerte.»

No sé desde cuando mi espada está tan caliente…y pesada— dijo y la reina escuchó. Ambos dejaban ondear su cabello de oro platino al viento. Sacó su espada de su vaina. Y estaba tan roja-naranja, despedía humo. La empuño con fuerza, pensó que se quemaría…pero no fue así. Daenerys sonrió. «Él es mi fuego, Jon es mi hielo. Porque un dragón tiene tres cabezas. »


	5. Chapter 5

Cap#5

— _El conocimiento es un arma, Jon. Aseguraos de ir bien armado antes de entrar en combate. — Dijo el Maestre Aemon— Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre._

Abría sus ojos lentamente, sentía que la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo. Garra se sintió más fría de lo normal…pesada. Se miró y estaba vendado. Viserion a su lado recostado sobre sus patas, bebía de un cuenco que sostenía un sujeto con capucha. Enseguida se levantó y empuño su espada por lo raro que fuera no le dolían tanto las heridas.

Aléjate del dragón— bramó en posición de ataque.

Chico tranquilizarse, yo ser enviado por R'hllor, el Dios Rojo de Luz, enemigo del Gran Otro, el dios de la Oscuridad, cuyo nombre no debe pronunciarse. — dijo acercándose a Jon. — Parecerse al niño guapo

¿Quién eres?

Todo y Nada… espada ser la que traiga el eterno verano. Otra mitad, ir al sur. — y desapareció. Se quedó desconcertado.

¿No entiendo nada?

 _No sabes nada, Jon Nieve._ — fue un susurro muy bajo casi escalofriante y los árboles se sacudieron. «Ygritte»

¡Jon! ¡Jon!— gritaba alguien, era un cuervo. A lo lejos vio que algo se acercaba y era veinte inmaculados.

Lord, Daenerys de la Tormenta…— empezó y puso a Jon al tanto de todo. Montó a Viserion.

Gracias, Gusano Gris. — el inmaculado asintió y él se perdió a la distancia cabalgando a Viserion.

Que frío hace, parece que estuviera en el Muro? — dijo Tyrion Lannister desde la ventana de La Torre de la Mano. — Podrick…tráeme el vino más caliente y especiado que haya.

Si Mi Señor. — y salió corriendo. « Este chico, no duda ni un segundo en hacerme caso…él a pesar de que asesiné a mi padre siguió a mi lado. »— Aquí está, Mi señor— y le sirvió, el enano le hizo una seña de la mano para que lo siguiera hasta el balcón. Una brisa extrañamente fría se hizo presente.

¡Que rayos!— bebió de una su copa de vino, fue como un confort desde su garganta hasta su estómago. — ¿Pod, te gusta alguna mujer en estos momentos? — preguntó de repente, viendo hacia la ciudad. Él chico iba a hablar pero se le trabó la lengua de la vergüenza. « Que chico tan tímido »

B-bueno, no. Mi señor. — el enano lo miró desde abajo, el chico estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

Si algún día te gusta alguien y piensas que es lo suficientemente serio como para casarte, me avisas. — esto tomó desprevenido al chico pero asintió.

¿Por qué me dice eso, mi Señor?

Que puedo decir, te he tomado cariño. — tocaron la puerta tan fuerte que creyeron que la derrumbaría. Pod fue enseguida a abrirla. Y un caballero blanco entró, se arrodilló y lo miró.

Mi Señor Mano, hay…— parece que le costaba decir. — hay personas revividas en Desembarco del Rey. — dijo con ojos asustados, estaba tan nervioso que tenía un leve temblor en el cuerpo. Pero como caballero de la Guardia Real se mantenía firme, o hacia todo lo posible.

Pod, dale una copa de vino. — el caballero la tomó y al parecer se calmó. — ¿Qué os decís? ¿Hay muertos en la ciudad?

Si Mi Señor, y tiene los ojos azules de apariencia gélida y están atacando toda la ciudad. — no hacía falta decir nada más.

« Los Otros» había leído sobre ellos que sabían su apariencia. «Los Otros» se repitió asustado. Pues su escudero ya estaba poniéndole su armadura adecuada a él. El mismo chico temblaba. El caballero lo esperaba en la puerta. « Los Otros» si era verdad todo poco que decían en los libros de la Guardia de la Noche, esos muertos de ojos azules acabarían con el mundo. « Pero…¿ Cómo ha pasado?, ¿Cómo habrán llegado desde el Muro? Acaso Jon Nieve no hacia bien su trabajo. ¿Pero, si el Muro tenia encantamientos? Leí alguna vez que "Solo la sangre de Dragón pueden liberaros". Entonces su reina…está…no eso no podía ser. ¿Habrá nacido ya su hijo, Stark y Targaryen? No sé que pase pero lo que si sé, es que tengo que proteger Desembarco del Rey. » Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la frentera de sus guardias con dos rodeándolo y a su derecha estaba su escudero. Y era cierto…Los Otros estaban aquí. « La Guerra por el Amanecer, empezó. Canción de Hielo y Fuego, ¡sálvanos! »

El Gnomo hacia lo posible por mantener el reino.

«Llegó el Invierno»

En cada ciudad de los Siete Reinos se levantaban los muertos que algunas vez fueron seres queridos. Invernalia, Nido de Aguilas, AguasDulces, RocaCasterly, Desembarco del Rey, Bastión de Tormentas, AltoJardìn, Dorme, todo estaba asediado por los Otros. En todo los Siete Reinos Los Otros.

¿Cuándo acabará esto?— gritó Sansa con ojos llorosos ya que habían salido de la criptas porque era un lugar peligroso y ahora estaba en la torre más alta de Invernalia. Bran, Meera y Hodor están luchando, Rickon se hallaba abrazada a ella. Ni _Peludo_ estaba allí porque estaba luchando. Osha le puso una mano en el hombro.

Cuando la Canción de Hielo y Fuego empiece. — le contestó. — Mi Señora. — La muchacha asintió, pasó una mano por el cabello y tocó la cinta que le había dado Aegon. Entonces derribaron la puerta. Ella gritó. Ya que pareció Otro, rugió y se les acercó con el hacha en mano. Pero se detuvo ya que una fina espada le había atravesado la panza. Este se desplomó.

 _Valar Morghulis._ — la niña sonrió. Y su hermana no lograba caer en cuenta.

Arya…

En el Muro las cosas estaban peores, al parecer la magia que mantenía a los Otros a raya había desaparecido. Ahora trepaban por lo muros con una fáciles casi abrumadora. Los hermanos de la Noche luchaban, cuerpo a cuerpo, espada contras los Otros. Todas las Torres del Muro estaban en asedio y la sangre de los hombres de negro se derramaba.

Viserion volaba muy rápido, Invernalia quedó atrás. Pasó Aguadulces, hasta que llegó a la Islas de los Rostros donde Dany y Aegon luchaban con los tres espectros de dragones.

¡Dany!— gritó y ella oyó. Viserion atacó al que atacaba por a Rhaegal por la espalda. Y vio al prometido de la reina. Eran tan parecidos. Sus dos miradas se cruzaron, se miraron fijo pero al instante la quitaron. Tenían que luchar.

¡Jon! Ya nacieron, son dos. — mientras luchaba ella gritaba feliz. — Son dos…— al hermana negro le corrió un felicidad en todo el cuerpo, dos. Dos niños varones son lo que su amada tuvo…pero él no tenía hijos.

¡Tía, cuidado!— gritó Aegon. El dragón blanco iba a lanzarle su fuego helado, los dos jóvenes saltaron de sus dragones hacia ella. Bloquearon el fuego y se cruzaron sus espadas se cruzaron. Una columna de rojo y azul se levantó y dio de lleno al dragón.

Nací de sal y el humo, bajo una estrella sangrante. El humo era por el fuego que consumió Refugio Estival el día en que nació; la sal, por las lágrimas derramadas por los muertos…— dijo Dany solemnemente— Los dragones de Roca despertaran. ¡Tenemos las espadas Roja de los Héroes!

Y una batalla se liberó.

En Rocadragòn, lo cimientos vibraron. Cada dragón petrificado volvía a la vida. Cada cimiento hecho de ellos de hizo polvo. Fuego Y Sangre de los Targaryen.

Las docenas de dragones, grandes, pequeños emprendieron el vuelo, dirigiéndose a cada uno de los Siete Reinos. Quemando a los Otros. Los caballeros, hombres, niños, mujeres, ancianos, tullidos se asombraron con la fiereza de los dragones que surcaban sobre el techos de sus casa para acabar con los caminantes blancos.

Todos gritaban: ¡Fuego Y Sangre de los Targaryen!¡El verano de nunca acabar!¡Targaryen!¡Sangre y Fuego!¡Daenerys de la Tormenta!

Jon, Dany Y Aegon habían acabado con los dragones blancos. Estaban tan cansados tanto como sus dragones que se recostaron en la nieve. Dany tomó de la mano izquierda a Jon y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Él tenía su espada _Garra_ envainada. Se acercó a su sobrino y lo tomó de su mano. Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Aegon tenía recelo de Jon porque hablaban maravillas de él. «Es un norteño común, cabello negro, ojos grises…» pensó el joven de veintiún años.

—La Espada Roja de los Héroes va a cavar con los otros. — dijo suave, como un juramento. — Esta Guerra por el Amanecer que nos dará el eterno verano porque nuestra es la Canción de Hielo Y Fuego.

Entonces todo el reino estaba en lucha, con los Otros que estaban revividos. En el Muro ya no pudieron a travesar más pero lo que se quedaron adentro seguian asesinando a los hermanos negros, ello luchaban y luchaban entonces Pyo empezó con su juramente que poco a poco todo los hombres lo cantaron alto.

 _Escuchad mis palabras. Sed testigos de mi juramento. La noche se avecina. Hoy empieza mi guardia. No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte. No poseeré tierras, no tomaré esposa, no engendraré hijos. —_ varios dragones volaban por sobre sus cabeza quemando a los espectros _— No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria. Viviré y moriré en mi puesto. Soy la Espada de la Oscuridad. Soy el Vigilante de El Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que protege los Reinos de los Hombres. —_ estaban acabando con todos los Otros, todas sus energías se gastaban pero continuaban porque lo habían jurado _— Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir._

El Muro acabó con los Otros.

Los Siete Reinos acabó con los Otros.

Los tres Targaryen montaban a sus dragones. Dany iba al frente y en medio. Jon a su derecha y Aegon a su izquierda. Todos los dragones revividos iban atrás de ellos. Volaron desde Dorme hasta Invernalia, pasaron todos los reinos y mostrando a sus jinetes. Todos aclamaban, habían muertes pero había mucha más vida.

No pasaron por Desembarco del Rey porque tenían que hacer algo mucho más importante. Aterrizaron en Invernalia. En las afueras del castillo los tres dragones hijos de Daenerys estaban sobre sus patas. Los otros dragones revividos se fueron a Rocadragòn.

Por fin, acabamos con los Otros. — dijo Dany mientras bajaba del dragón y era ayudada por Jon y Aegon al mismo tiempo. Ella apenas tocó el suelo se tambaleó.

Cuidado, Dany. — dijeron los dos hombres, y se miraron fijamente.

Lo siento, me siento tan cansada…— y se desmayó. Jon se apresuró cogerla, la tenía en brazos.

Lord, no debería llevarla, todo el mundo sospecharía. — dijo serio. — Déjeme llevarla.

No, por lo menos quiero hacer esto por ella. — y el joven de cabellos negros la miró, vio que estaba tan pálida, sus labios rosados estaban tan apagados. Respiraba pero muy pausadamente. — Debemos llevarla rápido ante un Maester. — Aegon asintió. Y se dispusieron a caminar pero unas personas a caballo se pusieron frente a ellos.

Gracias por salvar al reino. Altezas. — dijo ser Barristan, « ¿Altezas? Solo es para Dany y su sobrino. » pensó Jon confundido.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del castillo, en específico en el cuarto donde Dany había estado hospedada. Ella yacía recostada sobre su cama, con unas mantas cubriéndole hasta por debajo de los pechos. Se veía tan agotada. Ella luchó a pesar que recién había dado a luz. Aquel cuarto estaban Jon, Aegon, Ser Barristan y las tres doncellas de la reina.

Muy pronto recobrará el conocimiento, su cuerpo está débil pero su mente está tan activa que no la deja dormir profundamente. — dijo el Maester.

Eso que quiere decir. — inquirió Aegon.

Su Alteza, significa que tiene muchos pensamientos que no la dejan relajarse. Su mente está inquieta. — Jon estaba mirándola a ella. Solo a ella. Pero no podía quedarse por más tiempo tenía que ir al Muro. « Mis hermanos» pensó.

Si me disculpan, Alteza, Ser. Tengo que irme. — dijo el Lord. Los nombrados asintieron.

Un gusto en luchar con usted, Lord. — respondió Aegon. — Gracias. — dijo solemne, extendió su mano y el joven cuervo la tomó. Se estrecharon. Sus miradas decían todo lo que no podían decir en palabras. «Cuida de Dany y de mis hijos…» — Lo haré. — los Ser Barristan entendía. Jon caminó a través del cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta pero esta se abrió y pasaron Sansa y Missandei. En sus brazos traían a los bebés envueltos en mantas.

Her-hermano…— dijo la doncella Stark con lágrimas en los ojos. Con una mano libre le tomó una mano enguantada del chico. « No tengo hermanas» se dijo. Sansa hizo un ademan por extenderle al niño recién nacido pero el Lord no lo miró, estaba estático. « Si los veo, no podre sepárame de ellos. Ya rompí mis votos por lo menos tendré el valor de no volver a romperlos. Ahora soy un hermano de la Noche.» Sansa se quedó conmocionada.

Mi Lord — saludó Missandei y pasó a su lado. En cuanto lo hizo el bebé lloró. «No…no lo hagas» rogó Jon. El bebé que sostenía Sansa también lloró.

Lady Sansa— hizo una venía con la cabeza. Y salió por la puerta que se cerró tras sí.

No, Jon…espera. — dijo la nombrada. Iba a salir en busca de su medio hermano. Una mano la tomó firme por el brazo. Cuando ella volteó, era Aegon. Que le negaba con la cabeza. — Pero…son sus…él no puede. Lo necesitan. — ella hacia todo lo posible por no romper en llanto. « No le pueden hacen más daño a Jon de lo que ya le han hecho » pensó triste. ― Yo ví su mirada…estaban tan…destrozado. ― y acunó a su sobrino. Se apretó los labios.

Su Alteza…― dijo el Maester. Dany se estaba levantando.

Mis…niños. ― dijo suave, casi un soplido sin fuerza. Todos se apresuraron a verla. Missandei y Sansa el pusieron a los bebés a cada lado y ello mamaron. Aegon le dio un beso en la frente. ― Jon…― esto causó un tremendo dolor en él, pero porque su tía sufría.

Todos salieron de la sala y solo se quedó Missandei. Sansa se dirigía a su cuarto y antes de que ella cerrara la puerta Aegon entró.

Su Alteza, ¿Qué hace aquí?― inquirió, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Ella se disponía a poner algo más abrigador, pues su ropa que traía antes estaba sucia porque su hermana no había sido más delicada a la hora de salvarla.

Solo vine verla — él se acercó peligrosamente a ella. — Yo sé que está muy triste por lo de su hermano, pero así tenía que ser. Todo es por el bien del reino.

Lo entiendo, pero él merece ser feliz. — Aegon le levantó el rostro hermoso de la joven doncella. Está se quedó sorprendida. «Es tan guapo» se dijo y al pensar en eso se sonrojó. « Es el prometido de la reina. » se recordó.

Eres muy hermosa…Sansa. — le dijo suavemente, y la besó. La atrajo hacia él, una mano en la nuca y el otro en la fina cintura. El beso fue suave, sin apuros pero fue rápido. — Yo también merezco ser feliz. — y se fue. Ella se llevó dos dedos a sus labios. Su corazón colapso de alegría y dolor.

Jon iba apresurado reprimiendo su dolor. Se mordían fuertemente los labios. « No son mis hijos, no son mi hijos» se repetía incesante. Cojeaba, pues tenía un intenso dolor en su pierna donde le había arañado el dragón blanco. Llegó hasta los dragones. Acarició a Viserion y _Fantasma_ llegó a su lado. El joven se agachó a abrazarlo a él.

Mi muchacho…también luchaste. — le dijo, el lobo huargo tenía unos arañazos y su pata estaba vendada. — Nos vamos al Muro… a donde nos corresponde. — subió a su amigo a los lomos del dragón. No es la primera vez que se montaban de hecho el dragón no hacia rechazo a _Fantasma._ Entonces de repente una bola de nieve se estampó en su nuca. Se le heló ese lugar.

¡Que cobarde eres Jon!— gritó Arya. El lord alzó su vista y viò a la chica. Como siempre, vestía ropajes de hombre. Un pantalón de lana oscuro y una túnica negra. Tenía a _Aguja_ a su cintura en lado izquierdo.

Arya…tan flacucha. — esto la molestó pero el chico sonrió. La chica de catorce años le lanzó otra bola de nieve, que fue a dar al pecho porque el hermano negro ya se había levantado.

¿Por qué escapas? ¿Son tus hijos? Mi padre te acogió a pesar que eras su bastardo. — dijo duramente. Sansa brevemente le había dicho que esos gemelos eran hijo de la reina y Jon. Hace tanto tiempo que esa palabra no le afectaba, pero que venga de su hermanita…«no tienes hermanas».

Soy un hermano de la Noche, no tengo hijos y ahora me voy. Mis hermanos me necesitan. — y montó a Viserion.

¿Y yo que soy?

Eres Lady Arya Stark. — dijo firme. La chica tuvo que hacerse para atrás porque el dragón despegó.

Ese tonto…—refunfuño tocando su espada. Una mano le tocó el hombro. Ella vio hacia arriba. Allí estaba el chico de muy bien endurecido torso y brazos que ahora lo cubría por una túnica negra y pantalones grises. Los ojos azules la miraban y esa espesa cabello negro.

Mi señora… tenemos que regresar. Ser Barristan la solicita — dijo el joven de diecinueve años.

¡Ya lo sé, Gendry! — y se encaminó fúrica, el chico le pasó una mano por su cintura al tiempo que ella se resbalaba. — ¡No me toques, Cabeza de Toro!— le gritó sonrojada. El muchacho solo sonrió y siguió a la doncella más terca que había conocido jamás.

En Desembarco de Rey aclamaban a su reina y su rey. Tyrion hacia todo lo posible por comunicarles que tenía cosas que acabar en el Muro, aunque sabía que ya habían acabado pues recibió un cuervo del Muro y de Invernalia. Él sonrió cuando viò a los tres Targaryen montados en sus dragones.

Cuando Jon llegó al muro junto a su compañero _Fantasma ,_ los hombres lo recibieron felices y con aclamaciones. El Lord felicitó a Pyp por su incansable trabajo. Hubo numerosas pérdidas pero igual acabaron con los Otros. Y ascendió a Pyp a ser líder de una de los Castillos del Muro. El viaje solo le tomó una hora y llegó a la cuatro de la mañana. Recorrió todo los siete reinos y eso tomo cuatro días.

Los hermanos trabajaban incansable para quemar a los muertos, reparar todo el muro. A pesar de que Jon estaba cansado tampoco durmió, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Por màs que se ocupada de sus cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en su amada que la dejó inconsciente, en sus hermanas y hermanos…en su hijos que ni siquiera vio sus rostros. « Soy un cuervo…mi deber está aquí en el muro. »

Los hermanos de la Noche estaban con sumo orgullo. _"Porque fueron el escudo que protegieron al reino de los hombres"_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap#6

En Invernalia ya eran las diez de la mañana y Dany estaba recuperada y listo para partir a Desembarco del Rey. Invernalia conservaba su clima frio algo manejable pero el invierno ya no llegaría jamás. Los seguidores de Dany viajarían por mar porque así llegarían más rápido unas dos semanas si iban en los más rápidos. Dany tenía a sus hijos bien agarrados a su cuerpo en una especie de canguro para llevarlos. La reina conoció a la hermana preferida de Jon, «Es tan voluntariosa y de un carácter fuerte» pensó al conocerla pero le encantó. Y también conoció al chico atractivo que vino con ella, llamado Ser Gendry y que resultò ser bastardo del rey Robert Baratheon. Se despidieron del señor de Invernalia, de sus hermanas y sus leales vasallos que vinieron con ella a Invernalia. Daenerys usaba un vestido azul marino, no usaba la capa de Jon, la había dejado en su cuarto donde ella descansaba. En vez de ello usaba su capa blanca de oso. Aegon usaba un jubón blanco y unos pantalones negros. Drogòn y Rhaegal emprendieron el vuelo.

Yo también me enamoré, tía. — dijo Aegon, sus cabellos plateados bailaban en torno al aire. La reina sonrió melancólicamente.

Si…ella es muy hermosa. — los bebés estaban dormidos.

Trataré de ser un buen padre, lo prometo. — señaló el joven. Ella rompió en llanto. — Tìa, no soy tan malo.

Sabes que no lloro por eso… sé muy bien que es nuestro deber, pero porque tenemos que enamorarnos de quienes no podemos tener. — dijo la reina. — Los dioses dan con una mano y quitan con la otra, me dijo Tyrion.

Y así después de un día de vuelo. Porque no descansaron en la noche, sino que siguieron incansable. Había mucho que hacer en el Reino. Los dragones aterrizaron y enseguida emprendieron el vuelo hacia Rocadragòn donde estaban los demás. En su llegada, Tyrion estaba vestido de los típicos colores de la Casa Lannister. Él estaba parado en la parte más amplia del edificio donde se tenía en contacto con el pueblo. Un balcón. Dos capas doras estaban a su lado. Dany y Aegon eran reguardados por los cuatro restantes. Ya que Ser Barritan no estaba.

Su Alteza Daenerys de la Tormenta de la Casa Targaryen, la primera de su nombre, La que No Arde, Reina de Meeren, Reina de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Khaalesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, Libertadoras de Grilletes, Madre de Dragones, Señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino.— gritó el gnomo. El pueblo gritó su nombre y se arrodillaron. «Nunca se arrodillaron sin tener la mirada de muerte ante un Targaryen. El pueblo se arrodilla con devoción, agradecimiento y…amor» pensó el enano.

Mi pueblo— comenzó— He de anunciar que oficialmente los Otros han sido vencidos. La Guerra por el Amanecer la hemos ganado. — ellos aplaudieron. — No lo hice sola. Aegon VI Targaryen me acompañó montando a Rhaegal. — el joven diò un paso adelante. Fue aclamado. Ella respiro, «Lo digo…» Todos gritaron con júbilo preguntando por el otro jinete. Ella iba a hablar…pero su Mano la miró. Ella le cedió la palabra.

Todos han escuchado de la profecía… Azor Ahai volverá a nacer entre el humo y la sal para despertar a los dragones de roca. Déjenme decirle que aquí la tenemos— señaló a Dany. — Todos fuimos testigos de los dragones que se levantaron, docenas de ellos. Todo eso fue posible porque se encontró la espada Roja de los Héroes que solo podía ser sostenía por los elegidos de la profecía. La espada fue repartida en dos partes, una sostenida por Su Alteza Aegon. — el joven se adelantó y sacó al espada flameada, roja y que irradiaba calor. Todos miraban con asombro. — La otro parte, que es una espada de color azul, hielo y que desata el frio a su alrededor. Como lo ven no es nuestra dulce reina. El portador de esa espada era el hijo de nuestro amado Príncipe Rhaegar — las personas se confundieron.

Tyrion…— dijo Dany por lo bajo preocupada…el hizo una seña para que se calmara.

Si, Aegon también es el hijo de él. Recuerden que un dragón tiene tres cabezas. Una Rhaenys y el otro pues fue simplemente oculto. Que es fruto del vientre de Lyanna Stark…— todos se alborotaron— Y lo que me salvó a mí, a sus hijos, y a todo el reino fue la Canción de Hielo Y Fuego. Que ahora decayó en el conocido como bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark pero el solo ocultó al niño de la masacre. Que ahora es Lord Comandante del Muro. Lord Jon Nieve…que ya no es más un Nieve, ahora es un conocido Targaryen. — todos gritaron su desconciertos y negación. Unos pocos que otros estaba de acuerdos. — Tengo tres pruebas. Uno, montó a Viserion. Y solo la sangre de dragón puede hacerlo. Dos, sostiene la otra mitad de la Espada Roja de los Héroes. A pesar que el oportunamente nació con cabello negro sus primogénito no lo fueron. — Y entonces la reina temerosa, caminó en frente de todos con sus hijos en ambos brazos. Todos gritaron eufóricos. — El fruto de su amor. — para este momento Dany ya estaba con espesas lagrimas corriéndoles por el rostro. Toda la plaza se quedó en silencio. — Cabellos plateados y ojos liliáceos. La profecía se cumple y quiénes somos nosotros para irrumpirla no queremos volver a pasar la pesadilla. "La llegada de esta mujer es el cumplimiento de una antigua profecía. Nació del humo y la sal para renovar el mundo. Ella es Azor Ahai reencarnado, y su triunfo sobre la oscuridad traerá un verano que no terminará jamás. La propia muerte doblará la rodilla ante ella, y todos los que mueran luchando por su causa volverán a nacer"— declamó solemne. Hasta el momento nadie decía nada pero de un aplauso se escucharon un millar y gritaban.

Daenerys, Aegon, Jon. — fueron los tres nombres que hicieron estremecer a Desembarco del Rey. Todos los presentes se arrodillaron, Dany estaba anonadada. Aegon desenfundo su espada a la que llamó _Fuego_. Ella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

Y así fue como Tyrion Lannister pagó su deuda.

Pasó una semana y la notica llegó a cada rincón de todo Poniente y también al oriente. Todos tuvieron sus dudas pero lo que ganó fue el amor que Dany se había ganado del pueblo. Dorme consiguió lo que quería, Aegon fue declarado Rey legítimo. Altojardín también ya que no podían objetar nada porque ellos mataron a Joffrey Baratheon. Roca Casterly donde era señor Tyrion. Nido de Águilas era gobernado por Robert Arryn el niño de once años antes enfermizo, pero ahora curado. Aguadulces gobernado por Edmure Tully de treinta años diò gustosamente su aprobación. Invernalia por supuesto más que de acuerdo con los nuevos Targaryen.

En el Muro las cosas era un poco duras. Cuando recibió la carta donde oficialmente era reconocido un Targaryen que fue llevado por su recién nombrado Rey Aegon montando a su dragòn. La noticia la recibió como un balde de agua fría. «Mi madre…por fin sé quién es mi madre. Pero mi padre es…el príncipe Rhaegar. Entonces mi vida ha sido una mentira…mi padre no es mi padre, mis hermanos no son mis hermanos…» se sentía tan molesto pero al mismo tiempo con felicidad…

Los hermanos Negros cada vez que lo miraban lo hacían como un completo desconocido. «Que haré…¿Dónde pertenezco?¿Dónde iré?...Pronuncié un juramento…pero…Dany, mis hijos…» No podía dormir…cada noche después que había recibido esas cartas, tenía sueños tormentosos. La carta le daba un apellido, la absolución de su juramento…la libertad para casarse con Daenerys. «Que hago, padre. Pero a que padre le estoy pidiendo consejos…»

Caminaba a lo largo del Muro, estaba tan pacífico y en los últimos días recibía a muchos salvajes. También si firmaba ese documento, cambiaba las normas de la Guardia de la Noche. Podrán casarse y tener hijos…«pero estaría bien acabar con el juramento de miles de años atrás.» Meditó « ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? » Rogaba frente al árbol de arciano que una vez hizo el juramento. «Que decisión debo tomar»

Es tu destino…Jon Targaryen…— fue un susurro tétrico y su espada _Garra Helada_ brillo en su azul más intenso.

Mi Lord…— dijo alguien detrás de él. — o debo decir Príncipe Jon— bromeó Pyp. Otros seis hermanos de la noche estaban acompañándolo. — Sabes lo que tienes que hacer pequeño bastardo, anda ve con la princesa. — le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. — Todos hicimos el juramento pero…ya no hay peligro. La guardia de la Noche no se acabará porque tú te vayas, seguirá pero con modificaciones. Tu destino trajo aquí ahora tu destino te saca de aquí.

Y de eso ya habían pasado tres meses, tres meses de la guerra en contra de los Otros, tres meses que había dejado el Muro, y era la fecha de boda entre Sansa y Aegon como forma de unir a Invernalia como fiel seguidor del Rey. Y lo más importante tres meses de vida de sus gemelos.

Aegon se sentó en Trono de Hierro, Dany vivía en Rocadragòn con Jon y sus bebés. Los dragones que una vez despertaron se fundieron otra vez con las edificaciones de aquella fortaleza. Antes de su llegada había enviado a personas para que la acondicionen mucho mejor. Ella llevó consigo diez mil inmaculados, mientras que su sobrino de había quedado con el resto a excepción de los que estaban en la Guardia de la Noche. El rey le dispuso de empleados para su comodidad.

Estaba tan acostumbrado al frió que…ahora siento que estoy hirviendo. — dijo Jon, usaba unos pantalones de algodón grises y una camisa blanca, estaba en uno de los balcones desde la Torre del Dragón del Viento, unas manos se deslizaron en torno a su cintura. Sintió que alguien colocaba su cabeza en su espalda. — Dany…— dijo y se volteó hacia ella. Lucia tan hermosa con su suave vestido rojo de lino hasta medio muslo, era sostenido por ambos hombros en tira finas.

Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Jon — le dijo y pasó a su lado. Dio un brinco y se sentó en el borde de las barandas del balcón. — La brisa del mar es refrescante, amor. — el joven se acercó a ella la abrazó por su fina cintura, le dio muchos besos en su espalda descubierta. « Es tan suave…» pensó. El subía y le besaba el cuello, le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella suspiraba sensualmente. — Al parecer mi príncipe está ansioso. — eran las diez de la noche, las olas del mar golpeaban las piedras, era un sonido tan exóticamente agradable. Él la tocaba tan lentamente que ella le parecía una tortura.

No soy un príncipe…solo soy tu amante. — dijo con un tono ronco, ella sonrió.

Oh, Jon. — dijo al tiempo que la el joven la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama. El lecho era de plumas de gansos, con sabanas tan suaves. Los cuatro pilares tenían tallados dragones enroscados. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía una chimenea al frente de la cama, dos mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama con dos velas aromáticas parpadeantes. La recostó suavemente, ella se entornaba alrededor de sus finos dedos mechones rizos del lobo. Cuanto le encantaban su cabello. — Te amo. — y él la desvestía.

Te amo, Dany. — y así se conectaron una vez más de la muchas que lo harán.

Y al día siguiente era la tan esperada boda entre el rey Aegon VI Targaryen y Sansa Stark. Ella lucia hermosa con su vestido del color de la casa Stark gris y blanco con diamantes, Aegon completamente en negro su jubón y pantalones, su capa con el emblema de la Casa Targaryen adornado con piedras preciosas. . Ella va a ser entregada por el Señor de Invernalia, Brandon Stark, su hermano menor. El Lord Stark vestía su jubón blanco y su pantalón gris con su capa con el Lobo Huargo. Dijeron sus votos y finalmente ahora era la Reina Sansa Targaryen.

Durante el festín Dany tenía a Robb en brazos, envueltos en cobijas de algodón. Ella vestía de purpura oscuro mientras que Jon estaba completamente vestido de azul marino. Él, en cambio cargaba a Eddard. Estaban sentados en unas de las mesas junto a Bran, Rickon, Meera, Arya y Gendry. Dany le había dado al bastardo del antes Rey Robert su apellido, ahora era Gendry Baratheon. Robb tiraba de un mechón de su cabello de plata.

Mi niño tan inquieto

La fiesta transcurrió normal y tras el encamamiento del Rey y la Reina siguió el festín. Los lobos huargos estaban en la afuera porque si no las personas se asustarían. Y habían encontrado a Nymeria.

Mucho mejor que el Rey Aegon no haya permitido que la desnudaran a Sansa. — dijo Arya. — La tonta se hubiera desmayado de la vergüenza.

Pues porque ella es un doncella delicada y bella. — dijo Gendry divertido, y la doncella de catorce años lo miró con ojos abiertos.

No seas metido Toro, querrás decir débil y tonta. — bramó metiéndose un pastel de manzana a la boca.

Hermanita, ella ahora es la Reina. Trátala con más respeto. — dijo Jon serio.

Antes era más alegre Jon. — y Dany dejó escapar una risita.

Y lo es…y más en la noches. — dijo a modo de broma, Gendry, Arya, Bran se sonrojaron aunque la chica trataba de ocultarlo, el menor de los Stark inocente de todo aquello. Jon no dijo nada, ligeramente tenía un sonrojo. Meera solo sonreía por la broma. — Vamos amor…no seas tímido. — le incitó pero el más se puso colorado. Arya se burló de él.

Pasó otro mes más y llegó la boda de ellos.

La ceremonia se llevó acabo en Rocadragòn. En una plaza enorme a pies del Torre del Dragón Marino, donde tenía una vista al mar. Dany caminaba al altar acompañado por su sobrino que vestía con los colores de su casa que en su cintura llevaba a _Fuego_ Daenerys lucía un vestido de corcel rojo. Y con detalles en negro. Jon estaba parado firmemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía de un jubón rojo y un pantalón negro, en su cintura estaba _Garra Helada_. Ella caminaba tan grácil y sofisticada. Cuando estuvieron de frente se miraron. Jon notó que tenía un lagrima rebelde surcarle por el rostro bello de la joven. Él se la quitó con el pulgar. Los invitados era de todas la casas grandes y menores de Poniente pero los señores supremos.

Se formulan los siete votos, se invocaron las siete bendiciones y se intercambiaron las siete promesas. Nadie alzó la mano para impedir la boda. Se Saltaron el paso del intercambio de capa, pues los dos eran Targaryen.

Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor— dijeron al unisonó, y te acepto como señor y como esposo— dijo Dany— y te acepto como mi señora y esposa. — dijo Jon. Y se besaron.

Aquí, ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, proclamo solemnemente a Jon y Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen, marido y mujer, una sola carne, un solo corazón, una sola alma, ahora y por siempre, y maldito sea quien se interponga entre ellos— dijo el septon. Y caminaron entre los presentes. Arya y Meera tenían a los gemelos que lloraban incansables.

Mis niños…— y cada uno se llevó en brazos a su bebé.

Durante el festín a pesar que tenía sus gemelos en brazos no dejaron de disfrutarlo al máximo. Ello estaban en la mesa más grande donde se podían ver todo. Aegon se acercó a ellos sonriente.

Mi tía tan buena madre como siempre— dijo. — Hermano te compadezco, no sé si te prestara más atención a tì que a lo bebés. — le indicó a Jon. Últimamente se han estado llevando muy bien. El rey le decía hermano aunque para Jon era un poco difícil, pero se había dado cuenta que lo hacía más con la intención de ponerlo incómodo. Y a pesar de eso no dejaba de llamar hermanos a los Stark.

Vaya que inmaduro es…— dijo Dany, cuando él ya se había ido. — Pero he llegado a quererlo demasiado.

Nuestra familia— dijo su esposo para sorpresa de Dany. Ella lo miró emocionada. — ¿Qué?— dijo cohibido.

No, nada…es que me siento feliz porque al fin encontramos nuestro hogar. — confesó abrazando más a su hijo que estaba dormido. Jon acercó más la silla. Robb también se quedó dormido. Se juntaron lo suficiente para acabar totalmente abrazados. Jon besó la frente de su esposa.

Y más porque tengo a los tres a mi lado. — dijo el joven al oído de la chica. La música sonaba con fuerza. Todos los presentes miraron hacia el cielo donde los hijos dragones de Dany rugían con fuerza y votaban llamas…que en la oscuridad de la noche se veían hermosas.

… _madre de dragones… hija de la tormenta… tres fuegos debes encender… uno por la vida, otro por la muerte, otro por amor…_

 _Tres monturas debes cabalgar… una hacia el lecho, otra hacia el terror y otra hacia el amor…_

Para deleites de todos Dany y Jon montaron, con sus hijos, sus dragones, en medio del mar había una barcaza con una estatua de dragón tallada en madera. Drogòn y Viserion la incendiaron. Y junto a sus dragones volaron lo más alto por sobre la nubes.

 **« Encendí un fuego por amor y ahora cabalgo hacia él. » pensó feliz Dany «Porque la** _ **Canción del Hielo Y Fuego**_ **lo hizo realidad»**


End file.
